A Teacher or a Leader?
by dhawthorne
Summary: An alternate version of the dance scene at the end of the movie. Jean Brodie finally gives herself to Teddy Lloyd after so many years of denying her love for him.
1. Chapter 1

A Teacher or a Leader?

Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Much of the dialogue in the story is taken from the movie. I don't own the song "It's Been a Long, Long Time" either.

* * *

Teddy Lloyd saw his former lover across the room, and a plan formed in his mind. Smiling, he made his way to the punch bowl, taking two cups. He walked over to Jean Brodie, who was standing amongst some of her former students.

"Would you like some punch, Miss Brodie?" he asked her.

"Oh, Mr. Lloyd!" she exclaimed, taking the cup from his hand. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

Her girls scattered, and Teddy stood beside her.

"Well, Jean, how's the Franco fund coming along?" he asked her as she took a sip of her punch.

"Mm! Not well. Popular sentiment being what it is, one can hardly plead the cause in the Marcia Blaine assembly hall."

He smirked. "Yes, I dare say. I, too, am attempting to raise funds for a worthy cause," he told her.

"You?" she laughed. "What sort of cause?"

"A romantic one," he told her. "I am taking up a collection to buy a wedding present… for Lowther and Miss Lockhart." She froze. "May I put you down for a pound? It's to be a simple affair in Cramond Kirk a week on Saturday. I'm told when they announced their intention to Miss MacKay last evening, her delight was so profound that she ran amok and toasted them in neat whiskey." She fled from him, running into the garden. He followed her.

"Ah, Miss Brodie!" Mr. Burrage, a member of the Board of Governors, called out to her.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Burrage, girls," she said, approaching them.

"Good evening, Miss Brodie," the girls chimed.

"I've not seen you dancing yet," Mr. Burrage said.

"Oh, the night is young, Mr. Burrage," she told him. Teddy approached her. "Excuse me for one moment." She followed Teddy deeper into the garden.

"Teddy… Teddy, who told you to come to me like that?" she asked him desperately.

"I volunteered," he said. "'I,' said the sparrow, 'with my bow and arrow.' I volunteered."

"And what kill, pray, did you expect to make?" she spat the question out. "Do you think I cannot, with one snap of my fingers, send poor Miss Lockhart," she sneered her name, "back to her gaseous domain? It was I who encouraged Mr. Lowther in his reluctant pursuit of Miss Lockhart," she said, and he could tell that she was trying to convince herself of that even as she tried to convince him. "What I cannot understand is you. I cannot understand you," she told him. "Malice. Coming to me that way, hoping to hurt and humiliate me… why?" she asked him.

"I don't know. It's what I wanted, to hurt you," he told her.

"Why?" she asked him desperately. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Because I'm afraid," he admitted. "Because I don't feel safe with you around. You should have married old Lowther, you really should. I'm forty-three years old, Jean. How old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm – I'm in my prime," she replied.

"Your prime!" he laughed. "Look at yourself, Jean," he said, pointing at her. "Look at me – a second-rate painter running to seed. You're not in your prime, Jean," he told her.

"Teddy, don't…" she entreated as he ripped the gauzy veil of romance that shrouded her perception of the world to shreds. He ignored her plea.

"You're a frustrated spinster taking it out in idiot causes and dangerous ideas. A schoolmarm," he spat out the worst insult he could think of, an insult that was entirely true.

"I am a teacher," she defended herself, albeit weakly.

"A teacher or a leader?" he asked her. "The dangerous Miss Brodie and her troops," he said, smiling sadly. "Well, where you lead I cannot follow," he told her.

She turned away from him, tears trickling down her face. With only a few words, he had altered her entire outlook on the world, had changed it irrevocably, made her realise how alone she was. She stepped behind a tree, hiding herself from the other people milling about the garden, and sunk to the ground, beginning to cry harder. He knelt next to her.

"You don't always have to lead, Jean," he told her, overcome with remorse for the harsh words he had said.

She looked up at him. "But who will lead if I don't?" she asked him through her tears.

"I will," he said. "I will lead, and I promise that I will never let you regret it."

"All right," she replied, smiling tentatively up at him, even as tears still fell down her face.

"I love you, Jean," he whispered, wiping away her tears. "I'll never let anything harm you again." He took her hand, and she entwined her fingers with his.

"I love you, Teddy," she said, her face brightening as she realised that while he had destroyed her world, he had brought her into his own. She was no longer alone.

He stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her, smiling down at her.

"Oh, yes," she replied, and he took her hand and led her back into the hall.

Miss MacKay watched them dance disapprovingly, though she held her tongue. Come Monday, Jean Brodie would no longer be a teacher at Marcia Blaine, and that was a more than satisfying revenge.

Although Teddy and Jean wanted to dance together for the rest of the party, they did not want Miss MacKay to suspect anything, so Teddy danced with Jenny and Monica (Sandy refused to dance with him), as well as Miss Lockhart, while Jean danced twice with Mr. Burrage and once with Gordon Lowther, much to her chagrin.

"I hear I must congratulate you on your engagement to Miss Lockhart," Jean told him.

He had enough courtesy to flush embarrassedly.

"Ye-yes," he stuttered. "I didn't tell you, Jean, because I didn't want to hurt you."

She laughed humourlessly. "Well, you have hurt me," she told him. "You used me, Gordon!" she accused him.

He flushed again. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as the song ended.

"As am I," she replied, walking away from him, headed towards Teddy and Miss Lockhart.

"Congratulations, Miss Lockhart," Jean told her stiffly.

"Thank you, Miss Brodie," the chemistry teacher said, beaming at her. She excused herself to go join her fiancé.

As the music began to play again, Teddy bowed to Jean.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked her, and she nodded, smiling. He took her in his arms, and they danced. When the song ended, Miss MacKay stood up and announced that the next song would be the last one. The song began to play – it was "It's Been a Long, Long Time."

"Very appropriate song for us, isn't it, Jean?" he asked her.

"Quite," she replied, closing her eyes to relish the feeling of being in his arms once more. He began to croon the words to the song in her ear.

"Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long, long time.  
Haven't felt like this, my dear  
Since I can't remember when.  
It's been a long, long time

You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you.  
Or just how empty they all  
seemed without you.  
So kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long, long time.

Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long time.  
Haven't felt like this my dear  
Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time.

You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you.  
Or just how empty they all  
seemed without you.  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again.  
It's been a long, long time.  
Long, long time."

When the song ended, Jean said goodbye to her girls and gathered her shawl. She met Teddy at the gate.

"Will you come to the studio with me, Jean?" he asked. "I want you to see your portrait after so many years."

"All right," she acquiesced, and they began to walk to his studio, arm in arm.

Before they had got very far, however, he stopped and turned to her. "Jean, I have to tell you something," he said. She urged him to continue. "I slept with Sandy."

Her hand flew to her breast. "But... Jenny..." Jean trailed off.

"I was trying to find a substitute for you amongst your girls, Jean, as you wanted me to do. But while you were pushing me towards Jenny, who does look more like you, I chose Sandy because she IS more like you; acts like you, thinks like you – but it was not enough for me. No one can compare to you, Jean – you are all that I want, all that I need," he said.

"Is it over with her?" she asked him.

"Yes, she ended it. She was jealous of my love for you, Jean – even the portrait I painted of her is really a portrait of you."

"Thank you for telling me, Teddy," she said. "Am I still allowed to see my portrait?"

He smiled at her. "Of course," he said, and they resumed the walk to his studio.

Jean was glad that Teddy had been honest with her – it showed that he loved her, because he did not want an illicit tryst to ruin their relationship. And she could not be angry with him – she had been pushing him towards one of her girls for a long time, and she would not be a hypocrite and be angry with him.

"We're here, Jean," Teddy said, pulling her out of her thoughts. He opened the front door and brought her up to his studio.

His studio was just the way she had remembered it, with one change. Her portrait was framed and hung on the wall. She tentatively stepped closer.

"It's perfect, Teddy," Jean breathed.

"It's the best work I've ever done," he said proudly, beaming as she smiled at him.

"Can I see the portraits of my girls?" she asked him curiously. He nodded, leading her over to a stack of paintings. There were several paintings of Jenny, a portrait of Monica, and one of Sandy. And all the portraits did indeed look like her.

"I love you, Jean," he said, kneeling at her feet.

"And I love you, Teddy," she replied, pulling him up off his knees. She took his hands in hers and encouraged him to embrace her. Stretching up to kiss him, she began to step back to the bed even as their tongues danced with each other. She fell back onto the bed, and he released her from his embrace so that he could undress. She pulled off her knickers and threw them to the ground before unfastening her dress and shimmying out of it.

Finally naked, he sat on the edge of the narrow bed he kept in his studio and reached out, caressing first her cheek, then her neck, breasts, stomach, hips... she parted her legs for him and he slipped a finger into her. Her breathing began to come in gasps, and he grew more aroused as he watched her writhe with pleasure. She began to come as he slipped another finger inside of her. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and began to tease her nipple with his tongue.

When she had drifted down from her climax, Teddy withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, tasting her juices, grinning impishly as she watched him.

"You are such a naughty boy, Teddy!" she exclaimed, and his grin grew wider.

"Would you like to be naughty with me?" he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes growing darker as she rolled him onto his back and straddled his legs. Giving him one last smile, she took her penis into her mouth, running her tongue around the head, one hand giving his balls a gentle massage.

He groaned, a deep, primal sound, and allowed her to continue until he was on the brink of orgasm, when he pulled her up.

"Now, Teddy?" she asked him, positioning herself so that his cock was pressing against her entrance. He nodded, and she let herself sink down onto him. "Aah, yes!" she cried out as he filled her completely.

"Jean!" he shouted her name as she rode him. She began to come again, and he rolled her onto her back, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his hips. He continued to thrust in her, prolonging her orgasm. He finally climaxed when she peaked for a third time, collapsing on top of her.

"Oh, Teddy, how could ever have lived without you?" she whispered in his ear as they lay together in bed.

"When you were not with me, Jean, I was not living – I was just going through the motions of life. But it was not living – only when I am with you am I living."

She smiled up at him despite the tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for denying my love for you for so many years," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Jean darling, it's all right," he soothed her. "We are together now, my dearest, and everything will work out for the best," he said.

"How, though? You are still married," she said.

"I promise that I'll try to find a way to divorce Deirdre," he said. "I never want to give you a reason to leave me again."

"Even if we can't find a way, I promise that I'll never leave you again," she told him.

"I'm glad of that, Jean – I could not survive if you left me again," he said seriously.

She snuggled up to him, yawning.

"Tired?" he asked her, stroking her hair. She nodded. "Then let's go to sleep, my love," he said. She nodded again, stretching up to give him a kiss. He returned it, and then pulled the blankets up over them.

"I love you, Teddy," she said.

"And I love you, Jean – I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The next morning, Jean woke up first, and looked at her lover's face. Teddy looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; he looked so much younger and serene. She smiled at him as she stroked his thick, dark brown hair out of his eyes. He sighed, pulling her closer to him, still asleep. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh, and she began to grow aroused. Tentatively she lowered her hand down to his cock, stroking it gently, growing bold as she felt it twitch in her hand.

Teddy awakened. "Jean..." he moaned, pulling her even closer to him. She stopped stroking his cock, and slung one leg over his hips, lowering herself onto him. He moaned again as she sheathed him in her warm, wet heat. "Oh Jean, Jean, Jean..."

"Teddy!" she cried out as she began to come. "Teddy, Teddy, my love!" her calls trailed off into a long, breathless moan as he released within her.

"Jean!" he cried out once more. They lay in each other's arms, still joined, utterly happy and sated.

"What a wonderful way to wake up," he said, stroking her sweat-dampened hair.

She smiled up at him, rubbing his chest. "I love you, Teddy," she said. "And I am sorry that I wasted so many years that we could have been together – so, so sorry," she apologised again.

"It's all right, Jean; we are together now – and it was just as much my fault as it was yours; we are both to blame. Let us not dwell in the past, my darling, but look forward to our future."

"All right, my darling," she replied. "I'll try."

* * *

Later that morning, Jean was relaxing in bed, watching Teddy as he puttered about his studio. She propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes tracking his every move. He got out his paints, his easel, his brushes, and a new canvas, setting it up in front of the bed. He mixed his paints and began to paint her, his beautiful lover, lying in the bed, only a thin sheet hiding her body from his view.

His brush raced across the canvas, painting her for the first time in six years. She was completely entranced in watching him paint her – so entranced that she did not even realise that her muscles were beginning to cramp up from remaining in one position for so long.

Several hours after he started the portrait, he had finished it, and Jean tried to get up to see it, but collapsed as she got out of bed. Her muscles had seized up.

"Darling!" he cried, rushing to her side. He helped her back into bed. "What's wrong?"

"My muscles have cramped up, I suppose, from not moving for quite a while," she told him, wincing in pain.

He pulled down the sheet and began to gently knead the muscles of her back. She sighed as all the tension in her body gradually released, causing her to go utterly limp in his arms.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful," she purred, and he began to place light kisses along the back of her neck.

"Does it?" he asked her.

"Mmhmm," she replied, completely relaxed for the first time in years. She melted under his hands. Finally completely comfortable, she rolled over and pulled him down on top of her. "Make love to me, Teddy," she whispered in his ear.

He moaned as she trailed her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, then unfastened his belt, slipping her hands inside his trousers. He kicked them off and lowered himself on top of her, holding her shoulders as she guided him into her.

"Oh, yes!" she cried out. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He could not speak as he released in her, could only moan breathlessly as he collapsed on top of her.

She held him close to her as they caught their breath, their foreheads resting against each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Jean; so, so much," he whispered. "I wish I had never married my wife – you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with – you, always, only you."

"I love you too, Teddy, and I promise that I will never leave you again, never deny my love for you again. You are everything to me, Teddy, and I denied that to myself for so many years because I didn't want anyone to have such a hold on me. But you always have, always will. I love you, Teddy."

"You've had me wrapped around your finger ever since I met you," he confessed.

She kissed him long and deeply. "I love you, Teddy," she said. "Oh, I love you, love you, love you." At each expression of her love, she kissed him deeply, pressing herself against his growing erection.

"And I love you, my darling," he replied, guiding himself into her again. He moved in her slowly, kissing her sensually, and brought them both gently to climax.

* * *

A few hours later Teddy had gone out to the grocers to get some food for them, and Jean straightened up the studio. After she finished tidying up, she went into his bathroom and drew a bath. She was relaxing in the tub when he returned.

"Jean, sweetheart?" he called out.

"I'm in the tub, darling," she called back.

Teddy put away the food he had bought and entered the bathroom.

"Is there room for me?" he asked her as he began to shed his clothes, watching her as her eyes darkened.

"Oh, yes," she purred, reaching out her hand to him. He took it and stepped into the tub, joining her.

She began to wash his back, and when she finished, he washed hers. When he finished, he took one of her feet in his hands, tenderly caressing it, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing each of her toes in turn, then took her other foot and kissed it as well. She smiled at him as his hands crept up to her thighs, urging her to bring her ankles up to rest on his shoulders. She obliged him, and he knelt between her legs, guiding himself into her. She gripped the sides of the tub as he moved within her.

"Oh, I love you, Jean," he said as he thrust within her. "Oh my darling, I love you so much."

"Teddy!" she called out to him as she began to come. "Oh, Teddy!"

"Yes, Jean, yes!" he cried out and pushed into her once more. He collapsed on top of her. As they recovered, he drained the tub and lifted her out of it, bringing her back into the studio, laying her on the bed.

"Are you hungry, Jean?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Shall I make some tea while you make dinner?"

"Yes, please, darling," he said. She nodded and took a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around her, while Teddy took his dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door.

He boiled a pot of water and began to cook some spaghetti, a meal that he knew she enjoyed, while she made the tea. While the pasta was cooking, he melted some butter for the noodles. She set the small table and pulled two armchairs up to it, placing them next to each other. When their dinner was ready, he brought it over to the table. They ate quietly, in comfortable silence, before they cleaned up and went to bed.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night and Jean was not in bed. "Jean?" he called out.

"I'm here, darling," she said. She was sitting in the windowsill, his dressing gown wrapped around her. He got out of bed and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, Jean?" he asked her.

"I had an awful dream, Teddy," she confessed, leaning against his chest.

"Tell me about it," he coaxed her, stroking her hair.

"I dreamed that you did not love me anymore," she whispered.

"I will always love you, Jean," he told her. "I will never stop loving you."

"Nor will I ever stop loving you," she replied, smiling slightly, reassured of his love, and tilted her face up for a kiss.

He obliged, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her to her feet, backing her against the wall. She untied the dressing gown she had borrowed from him and let it drop to the floor before wrapping a leg around his hips as he lifted her up, allowing her to lower herself onto his erection. The feel of him moving inside of her, his mere presence, and his declarations of love brought her to the brink of orgasm. He kissed her, their tongues duelling, and they came simultaneously before collapsing on the floor.

As they recovered, Jean yawned. "Let's go back to bed, Jean," Teddy suggested, and she nodded. Carefully picking her up, he brought her back over to the bed and laid her between the covers before joining her. She snuggled up in his embrace.

"Good night, Teddy," she said, kissing him. "I love you."

"And I love you, Jean Brodie, I love you," he whispered to her.

She gave him one last kiss and fell asleep, wrapped in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

The next morning, Teddy got up first and began to make breakfast – two omelettes and some bacon, as well as tea. Jean woke up twenty minutes later to the smell of their delicious breakfast. She watched him as he placed their breakfast on a tray and set it down on the table when he noticed that she was awake.

"Good morning, darling," he said.

She stretched, yawning. "Good morning, Teddy," she said, smiling. He picked up the tray and brought it over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her. She sat up and kissed him lightly, taking the tray so that he could slip under the covers with her. Leaning against his chest, they fed each other breakfast tenderly and lovingly.

When they were finished with breakfast, Teddy brought the tray and dishes to the sink while Jean went to the bathroom to run a bath. She was incredibly sore after all their love-making – they'd made love six times during the past two days. She sighed as the hot water caressed her sore muscles, soothing them. An hour later, she left the bath and dried herself off before wrapping a towel around her slim figure, re-entering the studio. Teddy was standing at his easel, finishing the portrait of her that he had begun last night. She went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and looked at the painting of her.

"It's wonderful, Teddy darling," she told him, kissing his shoulder. He set his paints down and turned around in her embrace.

"I'm glad that you like it, Jean," he said, kissing her lightly. "You are my Muse, you know," he added, smiling as she beamed.

As they began to kiss again, a knock sounded at the door, and Jean looked at him, wide-eyed with panic.

"Quick – hide in the bathroom!" Teddy whispered. She nodded and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She peered out the keyhole and watched as Teddy went to the door and opened it. It revealed his wife, Deirdre.

"Hello, Teddy, darling," Deirdre said, stepping into the studio. Teddy stood there, staring at her. Deirdre stopped at the easel.

"Who's this?" she asked him. Teddy hurriedly closed the door to the studio.

"That is Jean Brodie," he said, his voice seeming to caress her name.

Deirdre's sharp eye took in the state of the studio – the rumpled bed sheets, the dishes in the sink, Jean's dress flung over the back of the chair – and she stepped quickly towards the bathroom, flinging open the door to reveal Jean Brodie, her husband's lover. She turned to her husband.

"I'm tired of this, Teddy," she said. "I want a divorce."

"Good," Teddy replied. She pulled a bundle of papers out of her handbag.

"Sign here, and here, and here," she said, handing him a pen. "I've already completed the paperwork, and the Church has granted us an annulment. I'm moving back to Ireland, and I'm taking the children with me."

"All right," he agreed. "I'd like to say goodbye to them, though," he said. He had never been close with his children, but he did love them. He knew that they would be better off with their mother, however. He finished signing the paperwork and turned to Jean.

"I'll be back soon, darling," he said, going over to her and kissing her lips lightly.

"All right," she replied.

He gave her one last kiss and then left for his home with his wife to say goodbye to his children for the last time.

* * *

When he returned, Jean was not there, but she had left a note on the table.

"Darling, I just ran back to my flat to get some fresh clothes for tomorrow. I should be back soon. I love you, Jean."

Teddy sighed and sat down on his bed. While he was at his house, after he had said goodbye to his children, Deirdre had left him forever. She did not want any money – she was wealthy herself – and all she had wanted was to leave him as soon as possible.

He heard the door open, pulling him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, smiling as Jean walked in to the studio.

"Hello, Teddy," she said, setting down her bag, walking over to him and sitting on his lap. She kissed him lightly, and he returned the kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip. She moaned, allowing her head to drop back, baring her neck, and he began to kiss her white throat.

"Oh Teddy," she moaned his name as he kissed the base of her neck. "Teddy..."

He stood up, carrying her to the bed, and undressed himself before undressing her. He needed her, he needed to make her a part of him, needed to re-affirm their love. He entered her, making them one, and groaned as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you, I need you, oh Jean, Jean," he murmured, driving into her forcefully.

"Teddy! Teddy, Teddy, my one, my only!" she cried out to him as she began to come. "Oh, yes, Teddy!"

He collapsed on top of her. "Oh Jean, I love you, I love you," he whispered to her. "Will you marry me?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "Yes," she replied simply. He smiled at her, their foreheads resting against each other, and kissed her nose lightly.

"I love you, Jean Brodie," he said.

"And I love you, Teddy Lloyd," she replied. "I love you."

They lay in bed for several hours, just holding each other. Jean could not believe that Deirdre had left Teddy – she could not believe that it had been that easy. Everything was going perfectly, and it astonished her. She could not help but think that something awful was about to happen, but she tried to push that out of her mind – she was happy, and she wanted to stay happy.

Teddy could not believe how well everything was going either. After years of being trapped in a loveless marriage, he was finally free, finally able to be with the woman he loved more than anything in the world – even his own life. He was content just to hold her, smell her hair, feel her bare skin against his – he did not need anything else except the woman in his arms.

* * *

Dinnertime came, and Jean and Teddy went back to her flat. He too had brought back a bag of clothes from his house, and they both had decided that it would look less suspicious on Monday if they appeared separately – Teddy on the tram and Jean on her bike, as usual.

He had given her an engagement ring that night in bed – it had been his mother's. Before his engagement to Deirdre, her mother had given him her ring, and so she had not worn his mother's ring. He was glad of that, because when he had slipped the diamond cluster ring on Jean's finger, it appeared to have been made for her – her and no one else.

"It's beautiful, Teddy," she breathed, holding out her hand to admire the ring. He took her left hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so, so much."

She tore her eyes away from her ring and gazed adoringly up at him. "And I love you, Teddy."

* * *

The next morning, Jean's alarm clock woke them up. Getting out of bed, they tried, successfully though with much difficulty, to restrain themselves from making love. Jean made breakfast while Teddy got their things ready for work.

When she had finished making breakfast, Jean set the table, and Teddy brought their bags to the front door before joining his fiancée for breakfast. She had made hotcakes, bacon, and tea for breakfast – all of which were delicious.

After finishing breakfast, Teddy helped Jean with the dishes before they both got ready for school. He walked her downstairs and they went to the tram stop together. He pulled her into the alley and gave her a passionate kiss before he boarded the tram. She mounted her bicycle and began to pedal to Marcia Blaine.

When she arrived, Teddy was waiting for her by the front door. She smiled at him and he walked her to her classroom.

"I'll see you at lunch, Jean?" he asked her hopefully.

"Of course, Teddy," she replied. "I love you," she whispered, smiling.

"I love you too, Jean," he whispered in reply before walking to his classroom, turning and smiling at her. She returned his smile and entered her classroom.

* * *

The morning went well – she set her girls some reading about the succession of the Stuarts, and was able to sit at her desk and daydream about her future with Teddy. Several hours later, the lunch bell rang, and she found Teddy waiting just outside the door for her.

He led her outside to the oak tree, where a picnic blanket and basket were waiting for them, along with Jenny and Monica – Sandy was nowhere to be found.

"Hello Miss Brodie!" they called out, preparing a plate for her. She exchanged a smile with Teddy, who returned it, and led her to the picnic blanket. They sat down and began to eat, chatting lightly.

"Where is Sandy?" Jean asked.

Jenny and Monica exchanged a look. "I don't know," Jenny admitted.

"Oh, well," Jean sighed. "I needed to talk to her – I'll try to find her later. If you girls see her, please tell her that I need to speak with her."

Monica and Jenny nodded obediently.

Jean looked at her watch. "Oh, dear! Lunch is almost over," she exclaimed. They began to pack up the remains of their lunch, and Teddy took the basket back, before helping Jean to her feet.

"Goodbye, dears!" Jean called as she and Teddy walked back inside. Monica and Jenny waved goodbye to their teacher before returning to class themselves.

When she returned to her classroom, she found a note waiting for her on her desk.

"Miss Brodie," the note read, "I would like to meet with you this afternoon at four fifteen. Sincerely, Emmaline Mackay." Jean set the note down, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she could not dwell on her fears because her class re-entered the room. Unlike the morning session, the afternoon passed much more slowly. Finally four-fifteen arrived, and Jean knocked on the door to Miss Mackay's office.

"Come in!" Miss Mackay called, and Jean entered her office with a feeling that this meeting would change her life – for the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

A/N: Most of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from the movie.

* * *

"Miss Brodie! Please come in," Miss Mackay said. "Won't you take a seat?" she said, gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Jean took the chair that was offered to her.

"Now, Miss Brodie," Miss Mackay said, smiling nastily. "You are fired for spreading Fascism among your pupils."

Jean's mouth dropped open and her heart seemed to stop for a moment, but she rallied her defences, standing up from her seat. "Miss Mackay, since you were first appointed headmistress of Marcia Blaine you have done nothing but try to dismiss me from the teaching staff. You have tried every feeble excuse, even that of immorality, and failed. Now you are accusing me of preaching politics to my pupils. Such a continuous personal vendetta is hardly conducive to the dignity of your position," she declared.

"Miss Brodie, I don't think you quite understand," Miss Mackay said, with obvious enjoyment. "Let me make the situation perfectly clear. It is not I, but the Board of Governors who have pursued this investigation to its conclusion. And it is the Board of Governors who, after having given due consideration to the grave charges laid against you, have given instructions that you leave this school immediately and that your classes be taken over tomorrow morning by another teacher. The Board has asked me to convey to you the fact that your salary will be paid in full until the end of the term which, under the circumstances, is more than generous. Miss Brodie, there is nothing more to be said."

"I shall not accept the Board's action," Miss Brodie stated. "I shall petition. I shall put the question before the public, before the parents, and the student body. You will find, Miss Mackay, that I have the loyalty of my girls." She left Miss Mackay's office, and had made it to the door leading to the hallway, when Miss Mackay called out after her,

"Do you, Miss Brodie?"

Jean looked at her, confused, and fled to her classroom. On the way to her classroom, she passed the staff room, and saw Gordon and Miss Lockhart standing at the piano, while the rest of the teaching staff stood around them.

"For they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, for they are jolly good fellows, which nobody can deny!" The teaching staff applauded.

"Come now, Lowther, give us a song!" one of the teachers called out, and Gordon smiled, sitting down at the piano.

"Why, Miss Brodie, aren't you coming to the common room?" the gym teacher asked.

"Common room?" Jean replied faintly.

"The celebration honouring Miss Lockhart and Mr. Lowther."

Gordon began to play and sing. "My love is like a red, red rose..."

Jean began to walk towards her classroom again, her heart aching. Gordon used to sing that song to her – it had been their song.

"Aren't you coming, Miss Brodie?" the gym teacher called after her.

Jean turned around. "I'll... I'll be there shortly."

As she continued the walk to her classroom, Gordon's voice echoed in the corridors.

"...in June. Oh, my love is like a melody, that's sweetly played in tune. As fair art thou, my bonny lass, so deep in love am I..."

Jean entered her classroom and leaned against the wall for a moment before she sensed someone watching her. Gordon's voice still echoed in her ears.

"And I will love thee still, my dear..."

Jean turned around and saw Sandy standing there. She turned on the lights.

"Sandy." Jean walked to her desk. "Sandy." She rested her hands on her desk, her back to Sandy. "I believe, Sandy..." she trailed off. "I believe I am past my prime. I had reckoned on my prime lasting... till I was at least... fifty." She raised her head slightly, her back still to Sandy. "Are you listening, Sandy?" she asked.

"I'm listening, Miss Brodie," Sandy replied calmly.

Jean turned around. "I have been dismissed from Marcia Blaine. I am accused of teaching treason and sedition to my students. I am being transported for radicalism, like Thomas Muir of Huntershill. But if Miss Mackay and her conspirators expect that I shall meekly lay my head on their chopping block, they're in for a wee surprise.

"What will you do?" Sandy asked.

"As I informed Miss Mackay, I will resort to public petition. I have no doubt that many supporters will rally to my defence. My students are loyal. My girls..." she trailed off. "Someone betrayed me, Sandy. Someone spoke against me to the board. Who could it have been? Who?"

"Are you thinking that maybe one of your girls betrayed you?" Sandy asked her.

"I said to Miss Mackay, 'I have the loyalty of my girls,' and she said, 'Do you?'" Jean took a deep breath. "I'll not believe it. I'll not believe it was one of my girls."

"Perhaps it's true," Sandy suggested.

Jean turned to her. "I thought possibly Monica. There's very little soul..."

"Monica is a loyal girl," Sandy interrupted her.

"I know," Jean said. "You all are. Monica and Jenny. Oh, not Jenny. She's like a part of myself," Jean trailed off, smiling softly at the thought of Jenny. "You, Sandy... as you see, you are exempt from all suspicion. You have had more of my confidence than anyone. You know more that anyone what I have sacrificed for my girls. Teddy Lloyd is greatly in love with me, Sandy, as I think you have always known. And I gave him up for so many years to consecrate my life to the young girls in my care... you and Monica and Jenny. Jenny... I had wanted her to be Teddy's lover..."

Sandy interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Do you think you are Providence? That you can ordain love?"

"What?" Jean asked her, startled.

"You haven't pulled it off. Jenny will not be Teddy Lloyd's lover," Sandy stated firmly.

"I know," Jean said, smiling slightly, which only served to fan the flames of Sandy's anger.

"Jenny will not be Teddy Lloyd's lover and I'll not be your spy, your secret service."

"My spy? What on earth are you talking about?" Jean asked her. "Do you understand at all what has happened to me? I have been dismissed from Marcia Blaine!" she shouted. "Why are you standing there talking about Providence and the secret service? What is the matter with you?"

"Miss Brodie, I am Teddy's lover," Sandy said.

"You were Teddy's lover," Jean corrected her.

"What?" Sandy exclaimed.

"You were Teddy's lover," Jean repeated. "But he told me that you ended it. And now Teddy and I are engaged," she finished, showing Sandy the ring Teddy had given her yesterday.

"What?" Sandy exclaimed again. "But he's married!"

"No," Jean said. "No, he's not. His wife applied for and was granted an annulment; she has returned to Ireland with their children."

"How could you take him from me?" Sandy shrieked.

"How dare you speak to me in this manner?" Jean exclaimed.

"I suppose I've always known that one day you were going to ask how dare I?" Sandy said.

"Why? I don't understand. I don't seem to understand what has happened to everyone. Where has everyone gone?" Jean asked faintly, wandering to the window.

"Only Mary is gone," Sandy said.

"Mary? What has Mary to do with it?" Jean asked her testily.

"Miss Brodie, Mary McGregor is dead!" Sandy exclaimed. "Are you aware of the order of importance in which you place your anxieties? One, you have been betrayed; two, who has betrayed you; and three, Mary's death. Miss Brodie, aren't you concerned at all with Mary's death?"

"I grieve for Mary," Jean replied.

"It was because of you she went!" Sandy spat out.

"Because of me? It was her brother. The poor, unfortunate girl hadn't anyone else in the world," Jean said.

"She had you. That was her misfortune!" Sandy exclaimed. "To please you, that silly, stupid girl ran off and got herself killed! Don't you feel responsible for that?" Sandy shrieked.

"No," Jean said. "No, I feel responsible for giving her ideals... the ideals that sent her to Spain. I feel responsible for teaching her that service to a cause is a privilege."

"You call it a privilege to be killed? And for nothing. Nothing!" Sandy exclaimed.

"You really are a shallow girl, Sandy," Jean told her. "By the way she died, Mary McGregor illumined her life. She died a heroine."

"She died a fool!" Sandy shouted. "Joining her brother to fight for Franco... wasn't that just like Mary?" Sandy sneered before drawing out her trump card. "Her brother is fighting for the other side."

"Her brother..." Jean repeated faintly.

"Her brother is fighting for the Republicans!" Sandy exclaimed triumphantly. "Mary was headed for the wrong army!"

"Oh, Mary McGregor!" Jean cried out exasperatedly.

"Mary McGregor," Sandy repeated. "I used to wonder why you always called Mary by her full name. I think it was because you had such a hard time remembering who she was. Poor, dim Mary," Sandy said condescendingly.

"I was devoted to Mary," Jean stated.

"No, you were only attracted to Mary because she had no one else and she was so totally suggestible. She appealed to your vanity!" Sandy dealt her master-stroke.

"It was you who betrayed me!" Jean exclaimed.

"I didn't betray you! I simply put a stop to you!" Sandy defended herself.

Jean turned away from her. "Oh, I see," she said faintly.

"No, you don't see," Sandy said. "You don't see that you're not good for people."

"In what way?" Jean asked. "In what way, Sandy, was I not good for you?" she questioned her.

"You are dangerous, and unwholesome, and children should not be exposed to you!" she exclaimed.

"How can you think it?" Jean asked her. "How can you think that I would harm you?"

"But you have – you have harmed me!"

"How?" Jean asked her desperately.

"You have murdered Mary!" cried Sandy.

"You have assassinated me!" Jean shrieked.

"Oh, why must you always strike attitudes?" asked Sandy haughtily. "You really are a ridiculous woman!" Jean turned away from her, tears in her eyes, and Sandy suddenly became remorseful. "What will you do... now?" she asked her former teacher sympathetically.

Jean turned to her. "Do?" she asked faintly. "I don't know." Her voice gained strength as she went on. "But I am a descendant, do not forget, of Willie Brodie. He was a man of substance, a cabinetmaker and a designer of gibbets, a member of the town council of Edinburgh; the keeper of two mistresses who bore him five children between them. Blood tells. He played much dice and fighting cocks. Eventually, he was a wanted man for having robbed the excise office. Not that he needed the money. He was a burglar for the sake of the danger. He died cheerfully on a gibbet of his own devising in 1788. That is the stuff I am made of," she finished, her spirits higher than they had been when she had entered the room.

"I knew you would rise like a phoenix," Sandy said. "I'm glad I shall not have to worry about you."

"No, I expect that is to be your gift, Sandy – to kill without concern," she said. "It is you who are dangerous. You see yourself as a conqueror, don't you, Sandy? Kaiserian in all his beauty rare," she accused her former student.

"But you profess to be a great admirer of conquerors," Sandy stated. "Good-bye, Miss Brodie," she bade her former teacher farewell and left the classroom.

Jean stood there for a moment before rushing after her. Sandy was already halfway down the hall, and Jean clutched the banister, staring after her. "Assassin!" she screamed. "Assassin!" Her cries echoed through the corridors, and Teddy stuck his head out of his classroom, but Sandy did not turn around. Jean collapsed in a heap at the top of the stairs, not even noticing Teddy running towards her.

"Jean!" he cried. "Oh, Jean, what happened?" he asked her, taking her in his arms.

"I have been betrayed," she sobbed. "Sandy betrayed me! I have been dismissed from Marcia Blaine!" she cried.

Teddy did his best to soothe her, but he did not know what to say. All he could do was hold her, stroke her hair, and whisper of his love. Eventually she regained control of herself, and got to her feet.

"I need to pack up my things," she whispered.

He nodded. "I'll get crate for your things," he murmured, giving her a light kiss on her mouth, watching as she entered her room. He went back to his classroom and got an empty crate before hurrying back to her classroom.

She had taken down her print of one of Giotto's frescoes and had gathered the rest of her personal belongings together in a pile on her desk. She turned to him as he entered the room, and he crossed the distance between them in a few strides, setting the crate down on her desk and embracing her.

"Oh Jean, Jean," he whispered in her ear. "We'll get through this – I know we can."

She began to sob again. "How, Teddy, how?"

"I'm going to tender my resignation," he told her. "I have money, we won't have to find other jobs – I can open an exhibition."

"You would resign for me?" she asked, sniffling.

"Of course I will," he soothed her.

"Thank you, Teddy," she said. She stepped out of his embrace and placed her things in the crate Teddy had brought for her. When she had finished, he picked up the crate and walked with her downstairs. She placed the crate on the back of her bicycle, and they walked back to her flat.

They brought the crate of her things upstairs to her flat, and she began to unpack her things, while Teddy began to draft his letter of resignation.

"To whom it may concern: I, Teddy Lloyd, will not be renewing my contract at the end of this term. I have enjoyed working at Marcia Blaine, and am grateful for the many good years I have spent here. Sincerely, Teddy Lloyd."

Jean had finished unpacking her things, and she returned to the kitchen. He read the letter to her.

"Teddy, thank you for resigning for me," she whispered, sitting down in his lap and twining her arms around his neck.

"I would do anything for you, Jean," he told her. "Anything. I love you."

"And I love you, Teddy," she replied, snuggling against his chest.

"Why don't we go to bed, my love?" he suggested. "You've had a long day."

"All right," she agreed, allowing him to lead her to her bedroom. She stripped off her clothes, as did he, and they got under the covers. He held her tightly to him.

"Let's get married this weekend," he whispered. "I cannot wait any longer to be your husband."

"All right," she agreed.

"We can live in my house," he said, and she nodded against his chest.

"I don't care where we live, Teddy, as long as I'm with you," she told him.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Jean," he said. "You are my life."

"And you are mine," she whispered. "You are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

He had never seen Jean Brodie look so defeated, not even at the dance when he had destroyed her view of the world. Yes, she had been defeated then, but she had not been betrayed. And the fact that she had been betrayed by Sandy, her former confidante and his ex-lover, was even worse.

He hoped that when they were married this coming weekend they could be able to move past her life as a teacher. He hoped that they would be happier in his home – she had never visited it, so there were no unpleasant associations of her past that would trouble her.

As for his memories of the house, memories of his life with Deirdre and their children... well, they would make their own memories. And if she could not be happy there, then he would sell the house and they could find another one. And if they could not find a place in Edinburgh that was full of memories, then they would move. He would give up everything just to make her happy.

And in two weeks the term would have ended, and they would be able to spend all their time with each other. And he would be able to prepare for his exhibition. All the portraits would be of Jean, his Jean... and he would call the collection "The Flower of Scotland," for that was certainly what Jean was. It would open with the painting he had done years ago on their first night together. She would have to pose for him many more times – and he was excited that she would pose for him again. His mind was filled with ideas of how he would paint her – reading, smiling, picking flowers – everything and anything. He would never grow tired of painting her – she was his Muse.

He looked down at her, watching her sleep – her face was peaceful for the first time that day, the lines of stress, anxiety, and sadness smoothed away from her face. She looked exactly like she had the first night they had spent together – just as beautiful, just as perfect. He stroked her hair lightly, relishing the feel of her silky hair against his skin. He loved her so, so much – more than anything in the world. Growing sleepy, he tightened his embrace and fell asleep, soothed by the feel of her body against his.

* * *

Later that night, Teddy woke up to the sound of Jean crying. She was no longer in bed, but was curled up in the window seat, a blanket wrapped around her naked body. She was cradling her head in her hands, and her slim form was shaking as sobs racked her body. He stood up and joined her on the window seat, wrapping his arms around her. She turned in his embrace, burying her face in her chest. He rubbed her back as she cried.

"Oh, God, Teddy, I killed Mary!" she choked out. "I killed her!"

"No, you didn't Jean," he told her. "You were not the one who bombed the train. You might have helped her get to Spain, but it was not your fault that she died. She did want to join her brother, and she would have gone. Just because she was heading for the wrong army doesn't make it your fault – she didn't know herself that it was the wrong army."

"Really, Teddy? You believe that, truly believe that?" she questioned him.

"Yes," he told her. "Yes, I do."

Her sobbing subsided a bit. "Then I'll try to believe it as well," she replied, scooting onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The longer she stayed wrapped in his arms, the more her sobbing abated, and soon she had stopped crying. He continued to rub her back, and when she began to kiss his neck, he began to grow aroused. She was pleased to feel his growing erection against her, and she continued to kiss him, one hand massaging his cock, the other stroking his chest.

"Mmm," she sighed as he pulled the blanket away from her body, letting it drop on the ground. "Teddy, please, please make love to me," she whispered into his ear. "I need you, I need you so much..."

He nodded, picking her up in his strong arms and carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down on top of the covers and straddled her.

"Please Teddy, take me, take me hard," she begged him, and he nodded again, entering her.

"Oh God, Teddy, harder, harder!" she cried, her hips bucking against his. He obliged, thrusting into her harder, as per her request. "Yes, yes!" she cried. "I love you, I love you Teddy!"

He began to come as well, and she clutched at his back as his climax prolonged her own. He collapsed on top of her, and they lay sprawled in each other's arms, utterly sated.

"I love you, Teddy," she whispered.

"And I love you, my darling, darling Jean," he replied. He stroked her hair as she lay wrapped in his arms. "Jean, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Yes, Teddy?" she replied.

"Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?" he asked.

"Let's just stay here, Teddy – I just want to spend time with you, and I don't want to waste any time in travelling," she replied.

"I'll find a hotel in Edinburgh that we can stay in, then," he said.

"No – I don't want to prevent you from working on your exhibition," she said.

"If you're sure, my darling," he said, and she nodded.

"I'm sure," she told him. "What is your exhibition going to be of?" she asked him.

"You," he replied, smiling at her.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, Jean. you. It will be called "The Flower of Scotland", because that is what you are," he said.

"I'm honoured, Teddy," she said, smiling up at him.

"You are my Muse, Jean – and I love you."

"And I love you," she replied.

He yawned, and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Good night, my darling," he whispered, kissing her lips lightly.

"Good night, Teddy," she replied, snuggling up against him and allowing herself to fall asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

The next morning Jean's alarm clock rang, and Teddy turned it off before Jean woke up. He washed up quickly and quietly and made some toast for a quick breakfast. As he ate, he wrote Jean a note.

"Good morning, darling," it began. "I had to go to work and I didn't want to wake you, as you looked so peaceful. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you so much. Teddy." He went back into her bedroom and placed the note on her nightstand, before giving her a light kiss on her forehead. He left her flat and took the tram to school.

Before he went to his classroom, he went to Miss Mackay's office.

"Come in!" she called, and he entered the Headmistress's office. "Ah, Mr. Lloyd, won't you have a seat?" Miss Mackay asked. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Miss Mackay, I would like to give you my notice," he said. "I am resigning at the end of the term."

"Why?" she asked him, utterly flabbergasted by his revelation.

"I am resigning in protest of Miss Brodie's dismissal," he told her, pleased when she flushed brick red.

"It was not my decision," said Miss Mackay. "It was the decision of the Board of Governors. She was dismissed because she had been teaching fascism."

"No, she was dismissed because you hated her," Teddy said. Miss Mackay flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"That's not true," she stammered. He stood up.

"Yes, it is true. Good day, Miss Mackay." Exiting her office, he acknowledged Miss Gaunt with a nod and walked to his classroom. Sandy was sitting at one of the desks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, closing the door behind him.

"You're engaged to Jean Brodie?" she asked him, ignoring his question.

"Yes, I am," he replied.

"Why?" she shrieked, flying at him, pounding his chest with her fists. He gripped her wrists, holding her away from him, incredibly surprised by her reaction.

"Because I love her," he said, releasing Sandy. "You have to go."

She slapped him across his face and stormed out of the room.

He sat at his desk, his head in his hands. It had been a difficult day, and it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Back in her flat, Jean was just stirring from a restless night's slumber. When she woke up, she felt for Teddy, who wasn't there, and his side of the bed was cold. She sat up and looked around, spying a note on her nightstand. She opened it.

"Good morning, darling, I had to go to work and I didn't want to wake you, as you looked so peaceful. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you so much. Teddy." She set the note back down on her nightstand and stood up, going into the bathroom and running a bath. As she sunk into her bathtub, the hot water caressing her body, she sighed, wishing that it was Teddy caressing her instead.

"Teddy..." she sighed aloud. She began to daydream about their life together, but was shocked out of her dreaming state by her door-buzzer going off. She got out of the tub, slipping into her robe, and wrapped a towel around her dripping hair, before going to the door. She opened it, revealing Gordon Lowther.

"Gordon!" she gasped, her hand flying to her throat.

"Hello Jean. May I come in?" he asked her, and she wordlessly stepped aside, allowing him to enter her flat. He went into her parlour, seating himself on her sofa. She perched on her armchair.

"I heard that you were dismissed from Marcia Blaine," he said, and she began to cry, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, Jean," he said, moving closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. She stiffened in his embrace.

"Gordon, don't..." she said, and was interrupted by his lips on hers. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her. "Gordon, no!" she cried out when he broke away from her for air.

"Why not, Jean?" he asked her. "I love you. Just because I am married now doesn't mean that we still can't be together."

"I don't love you!" she cried. "I'm in love with Teddy. We're engaged."

He looked at her in shock, his hold on her loosening. She took the opportunity to pull away from him.

"How can you be engaged to him? He's married," he said.

"No, he's not married anymore. His wife had the marriage annulled. And it's none of your business anyway," she told him. He nodded dazedly. "I'd like you to go now," she said, and he nodded again, standing up.

"Goodbye, Jean," he said.

"Goodbye, Gordon," she replied.

He took her into his arms once more and kissed her gently and lovingly.

"I'll always love you, Jean," he said.

"Goodbye, Gordon," she repeated. He left her flat, looking back at her from over his shoulder. She closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. It had been a difficult day, and it was only ten o'clock in the morning.

* * *

When Teddy returned from work, he found Jean sitting on her sofa, still in her dressing gown with a towel wrapped around her head. He rushed to her side.

"Jean, what's wrong?" he asked her, drawing her into his arms.

"Gordon was here," she whispered. He tensed.

"What happened? What did he do?" he asked her.

"He wanted me to continue having an affair with him," she said quietly. "I told him no; that I didn't love him, that I loved you."

He buried his face in her hair. "Sandy came to see me today as well," he told her. "She was quite angry that we are engaged."

"She shouldn't be," Jean murmured. "She left you; she betrayed me; she was the one who put this all into motion."

"You're right, Jean," he said, nuzzling her hair.

"I love you, Teddy, and I can't wait any longer to be your wife," she told him seriously, looking up into his eyes. "Let's get married now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

"All right," he agreed. "We'll need two witnesses."

"Let's just go to the courthouse – I'm sure that we could find two people to witness our marriage."

"All right," he said. He would have agreed to anything she asked of him.

She went into the bedroom to get changed while he combed his hair and straightened his tie. She emerged, wearing a light blue frock which fell just past her knees.

"I'm ready," she said, and he offered her his arm, leading her downstairs to the tram stop.

* * *

They arrived at the courthouse and were married by one of the judges. Two clerks witnessed their marriage. When the brief ceremony was over, they walked the two blocks to Teddy's house, which was located in the heart of old Edinburgh. When he unlocked the door, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold as she giggled girlishly.

"Would you like the grand tour, Mrs. Lloyd?" Teddy asked Jean, whose face lit up at the sound of her new name.

"Later, Teddy, later – right now I just need you," she told him, looking up at him adoringly.

He smiled at her statement and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Teddy, please do be careful!" she giggled as he spun her around at the top of the stairs. He smiled down at her, and brought her in to the bedroom.

"Oh, Teddy," she whispered when he finally set her down. He pulled her to him.

"Jean," he breathed, unzipping her dress. "My darling, darling Jean; my dearest love; my darling, darling wife..."

She began to unbutton his shirt.

"Teddy, my husband," she said, smiling widely. "Oh, how good it is to finally be married to you!" she exclaimed, and he smiled down at her, pausing in the act of undressing her to lead her to the mirror that hung across from the bed. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and they looked at their reflection.

"Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lloyd," she whispered, smiling up at her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Teddy Lloyd," he repeated, kissing the back of her neck. He resumed the process of undressing her, and she turned in his arms, which allowed her to continue undressing him as well. When they were finally nude, she pulled him onto the bed. He entered her almost immediately, such was the strength of his desire. When he entered her, they gasped at the completeness they felt with each other, infinitely more so than the other times they had made love. Their bodies moved together as one, and together they reached the heights of passion they had never known to exist. In perfect concert with each other, they came simultaneously, calling out the other's name.

"Oh, Jean, Jean," he whispered into her ear.

"That was absolutely incredible," she said softly, stroking his chest.

"Yes, it was," he replied, holding her close to him.

A movement across the room caught her eye, and she looked over her shoulder at it – it was their reflection in the mirror. She twisted around in his arms so that she could stare at their reflection in the mirror that hung across from the bed. She smiled at their reflection – they both looked so happy.

"Look at us, Teddy," she whispered, pointing at the mirror. He did, sitting up against the pillows in their bed and pulling her back into his embrace.

"You look so beautiful, Jean," he said. "Absolutely radiant."

She smiled and blushed. "No, not at me – at US. We look so perfect together," she said, continuing to stare at their reflection, transfixed at the sight of herself in his arms.

He tore his eyes away from her reflection and looked at them. They did indeed look perfect together – she fit in his arms like she was made to go there. His own dark head was resting against her golden one, and their naked bodies were pressed against each other. They fit together so perfectly – they completed each other. He was dark, she was fair; he was tall, she was small and delicate. They were two halves of a whole – and they were meant to be together forever. She scooted down to the edge of the bed and perched on it; he joined her.

"Yes, we do," he whispered to her, becoming aroused. She could see his growing erection in the mirror, and she tore her eyes away from their reflection, turning to him.

"Turn back around, Jean," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders, turning her so that she faced the mirror again. He stood, pulling her up with him, and stepped behind her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed again, he held his erection in one hand as he pulled her down onto his lap with the other. She moaned with pleasure as she lowered herself onto him.

They kept their eyes on their reflection as they made love, Teddy thrusting within her. She watched him as he moved within her, and once more they cried out as one as they reached the heights of passion together.

As they recovered, they lay back on the bed, snuggled in each other's arms.

"That was amazing," he whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"Yes, oh yes," she said. "It was marvellous."

They moved back up the bed, getting under the covers, leaning back against the pillows. Jean stayed curled up in her husband's arms, her eyes closed, smiling as he stroked her hair.

"I love you so much, Teddy Lloyd," she said. "I am so glad to be your wife."

"And I love you, Jean Brodie," he began, but Jean interrupted him.

"No, no, no; it's Jean Lloyd now," she told him, smiling up at him. He kissed her lips.

"I love you, Jean Lloyd," he said seriously, looking into her eyes, taking her hands and entwining his fingers with hers. He brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing her fingertips lightly. She placed her other hand on his cheek and smiled at him; he closed his eyes and held her hand to his cheek. "I love you, Jean Lloyd," he repeated, opening his eyes to look down at her. She smiled once more up at him before closing her eyes again and placing her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting the steady rhythm lull her to sleep.

He stayed awake, looking at their reflection in the mirror. They really were perfect together, absolutely perfect. They had been made for each other, were destined to be together. As he looked at their reflection, he smiled, placing a kiss on top of his wife's head.

Wife. It used to be such an ugly word to him, at least when he was married to Deirdre, because it had kept him and Jean apart. But now, now that he was married to the woman he loved, it was one of the most beautiful words in the world.

"I love you, Jean Lloyd," he whispered to his sleeping wife, before going to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

The painting referenced can be found on Modigliani's Wikipedia page.  That scene is taken from the movie "Travels With My Aunt".

* * *

The next morning, Teddy's alarm clock went off, waking them up.

"Good morning, Jean," Teddy said, kissing her. She returned the kiss.

"Good morning, Teddy," she replied. They got out of bed, Jean wrapping herself in Teddy's flannel dressing gown, while he got dressed.

"D'you want the grand tour now, my love?" he asked her. She nodded eagerly. "All right – let's start up here. This is our bedroom, obviously," he said, chuckling. He led her down the hall. "These are the nurseries," he told her, indicating the three doors on the left side of the hallway. "These are the spare rooms," he continued, indicating two doors on the right side of the hall. He opened the third door on the right, revealing a flight of stairs leading up. "This is the attic," he said, before closing the door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her downstairs.

"Here's the parlour, the drawing room, the dining room, the downstairs lav, and the kitchen," he finished, bringing her through each room as he named it.

"It's much larger than I expected," Jean admitted. "Mightn't it be a wee bit too large for just the two of us?"

"We can rent out the house, if you like, and find a smaller one," he suggested.

She smiled up at him. "That's not what I meant," she said. "What I meant was... why don't we fill the nurseries again?" she suggested, blushing prettily.

"Children?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Your Church does enjoin you to go forth and be fruitful," she said. "And while I still don't approve of the Church of Rome, I do think that a few children would make the house more cheerful," she said.

He beamed down at her, taking her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Teddy!" she exclaimed, peals of laughter echoing through the room.

He set her down at last, giving her a kiss. "I must run," he said, giving her a kiss. "I'm going to be late for work, my darling."

"I'll go back to my flat, then, and pack up some things," she said.

"All right. I'll see you this afternoon, then," he said, kissing her once more. He walked to the front door, turning around before he opened it. "I love you, Jean Lloyd – I love you forever."

"I love you too, Teddy," she replied, crossing to him to give him one final kiss.

"See you this afternoon, my love," he said, and with one final kiss to her soft lips, he left for Marcia Blaine.

* * *

Teddy had a much better day at work than he had the day before – he did not see Sandy, for one thing; and his classes went very well. However, Gordon confronted him before he could leave for the day.

"Jean told me that she is engaged to you," he said. "Is it true?"

"No, it's not," Teddy said.

"I knew it!" Gordon declared triumphantly.

"We're married," Teddy continued, smirking as Gordon's expression of shock.

"Married?" he exclaimed, stunned. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, not that it's any of your affair," Teddy said. "Now, I have to go – my wife is waiting for me." Teddy left, hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked to the tram station.

* * *

Jean went back to her flat later that morning and packed up several bags of clothes and personal items before taking the tram back to Teddy's – their – house. She unpacked her things and began to explore the house. She realised, in her survey of the kitchen, that there was very little food in the house, so she walked to the grocer's and purchased food for the rest of the week, which she had delivered to the house.

By the time she returned from the grocer's, it was time to start preparing dinner. Jean loved to cook, and she had just put the chicken into the oven when Teddy returned.

"Jean?" he called out when he entered the house.

"In the kitchen, darling!" she called back. He found her in the middle of a cosily domestic scene, an apron around her slim waist as she stood at the stove. As he entered the kitchen, the kettle began to sing, and she took it off the fire and poured the water into the teapot.

"Tea, my love?" she asked her husband, placing the teapot on a tray and bringing it into the parlour. He followed her and seated himself on the couch, pulling her down with him. He poured them both a cup of tea, adding two sugars and a splash of cream into her cup and adding one sugar into his. They sat on their sofa, sipping their tea, his arm wrapped around her slender waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How was your day, Teddy?" she asked him.

"Quite good – except Gordon confronted me today," he admitted. He could feel her tense up.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He asked me if we were really engaged, and I told him that no, we weren't – we are married," Teddy replied.

"And what happened?" she asked him curiously.

"He was absolutely stunned," Teddy laughed. She joined in.

They finished their cups of tea and Teddy brought the tea tray back into the kitchen. He washed the dishes while Jean took the chicken out of the stove. When he was finished with the dishes, he set the table while she made a salad. When their meal was ready, she brought it in to the dining room and they sat down to a wonderful dinner.

When they finished their supper, Teddy brought their dishes into the kitchen.

"I'll wash the dishes, Jean," he told her as she tried to help him.

"All right," she agreed. "I'll get ready for bed, then," she said, smiling seductively. He returned her smile.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, my darling," he said, kissing her lightly.

"All right," she said, walking upstairs.

While Teddy quickly washed the dishes, Jean walked upstairs and got undressed, wrapping herself in a large feathered shawl, hiding in the closet as she heard her husband come up the stairs.

"Jean?" he called. "Jean, where are you?"

She didn't reply, but watched from the closet as he sighed and sat down on the bed, taking off his clothes and climbing under the covers. He picked up a book and began to read. She walked out of the closet, and Teddy looked up from his book.

"Jean," he breathed, setting his book aside and getting out of bed. She smiled coyly at him as he approached her, and he chased her around the room as she giggled. He finally caught her and pushed her back on the bed, falling on top of her.

She continued to giggle as he pulled the shawl away from her body. "Teddy!" she laughed as he began kissing her.

"You are so naughty, Jean; such a naughty little minx!" he exclaimed.

"And you love it, don't you?" she said coyly.

"You know that I do," he replied, his voice deep with passion. She wiggled out of his embrace once more and pulled the shawl tightly around her, running up to the attic. He followed her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called, climbing the stairs to the attic.

She was lying on an old couch, posed like Modigliani's painting "Red Nude".

"Jean," he moaned, kneeling at her feet. She pulled him up onto the couch.

"Teddy," she sighed happily as he began to kiss her passionately. "Oh, Teddy!" she cried out as he finally entered her.

"Yes, Jean, yes!" he yelled out as he pumped into her.

"Teddy!" she cried out once more as they came. He held her close to him.

"Mmm, Jean," he murmured, inhaling her unique fragrance, a blend of rose and lilac scents. "I love you."

"And I love you, Teddy," she said.

He picked her up and wrapped her in the shawl before carrying her downstairs to their bedroom. She let the shawl drop on the floor and they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

Don't worry - it's NOT the last chapter!

* * *

The next two weeks passed rather uneventfully. Finally the last day of the school year came, and Teddy packed up his classroom and said goodbye to the teachers and students for the last time. Sandy was once more waiting for him in his classroom.

"So you are leaving Marcia Blaine," she said.

"Yes, I am. I resigned in protest of Jean's dismissal," he replied, pleased when she flushed embarrassedly.

"Are you still going to marry her?" Sandy asked derisively.

"No," Teddy said, just as he had responded to Gordon's similar question. "We're already married."

"What?!" Sandy shrieked. This time he was prepared for her attack, and he grabbed her by her wrists, holding her away from him.

"Goodbye, Sandy," he said, releasing her and pushing her away. He gathered the box of his things and left the classroom, leaving her behind, looking after him, utterly flabbergasted.

* * *

When he arrived at home, he found his wife preparing dinner. "Hello, darling," he said, coming around behind her and kissing her on the cheek. She turned and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello, Teddy," she said, smiling. "How was your last day?"

"It went surprisingly well – except that Sandy was waiting for me in my classroom before I could leave. She tried to hit me again," he said.

"Oh, my poor darling!" she exclaimed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Jean," he reassured her, slipping his arms around her waist. "Mostly fine, at least."

"Can I do anything to make it better?" she asked him.

His eyes twinkled. "Oh, yes," he said, pulling her against him. "You could kiss it and make it better," he told her, smiling.

"What needs my attention?" she asked him. He smiled and took her hand, guiding it down to his erection.

"D'you think that you could take care of this?" he asked her. She returned his smile, her eyes growing darker as she took his hand and led him upstairs, shedding their clothes along the way.

"Mmm, Teddy," she sighed happily as he pressed her up against the wall outside of their room.

"I need you now, I need you now," he groaned, insinuating one of his legs between hers.

"Oh Teddy, Teddy," she moaned, wrapping one of her legs around his hips. He gripped her hips as he drove into her.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," he yelled out, pumping into her. "Yes, Jean, yes!"

"Teddy, my darling, darling, Teddy!" she cried, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He rested his head on her shoulder as they recovered from their climax, before slipping out of her and setting her on her feet.

"Mmm, I love you, Jean," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

Later that evening, they sat down to dinner and discussed their plans for the future.

"When do you want to start preparing for the exhibition?" she asked him.

"Why don't we start next week?" he suggested.

"All right," she agreed.

"I just want to spend time with you this weekend..." he said suggestively.

"And I just want to spend time with you," she said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to their bedroom once again.

* * *

The summer passed quickly for them – they spent much of the hot summer days in his studio. Some of the time was spent in painting (him) and posing (her), but much of their time was spent making love. His exhibition was scheduled for January, and they did get quite a few portraits finished, though they spent much of their time in bed.

Near the end of the summer, Jean got some exciting news, and she prepared a special dinner to celebrate. They sat down to a meal of lasagne Verde, veal, sweetbreads à la Milanese... she poured all of her cooking skills into the meal, which they both enjoyed immensely. After they finished dinner, Jean took her husband by the hand and led him upstairs.

They undressed each other slowly, and she pushed him down onto the bed. They caressed each other tenderly and lovingly, and she guided his cock into her.

"Oh, I love you Jean," he groaned as she rode him.

"Teddy!" she cried out as she began to come. "Oh yes, Teddy, yes!"

"Jean, Jean, Jean!" he shouted, pulling her down on top of him one final time. She collapsed on top of him, and he held her close to him.

"Teddy?" she whispered.

"Yes, Jean?" he replied, his eyes closed, as he enjoyed holding his wife close to him.

"We're going to have a baby," she said, propping herself up on her elbow as she looked down at him.

His eyes popped open – he saw her smiling yet anxious face peering down at him. "Really?" he asked her.

"Yes, really," she replied a trifle nervously.

He broke out into a huge smile and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Oh, Jean," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Jean, my darling – really?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded, tears coming to her eyes as well. He wiped them away.

"I love you, Jean Lloyd," he whispered, pulling her down for a kiss. She smiled against his lips. Breaking the kiss, he rolled her onto her back so that he could examine her stomach, which he could tell was slightly rounded.

"When are you due?" he asked her.

"The middle of February," she told him.

He looked up at her in surprise. "That soon?" he questioned her. "You're already three months along? When did you find out?" he asked.

"I only found out this morning," she said. "I had suspected that I was pregnant," she blushed, "for about a month now, but I went to the doctor's to make sure, and I got the results back this morning."

"My darling, darling Jean," he whispered, stroking her hair, holding her close to him. He slipped an arm around her waist and rested his palm against her slightly protruding stomach. She snuggled up to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, laying her hand on top of his. "I love you so much, Jean," he told her, kissing her lips repeatedly.

"And I love you too, Teddy," she replied. "I'm so glad that we're going to have a baby."

"As am I, sweetheart, as am I," he said, holding her closer. "I can't believe how lucky we are," he continued.

"Nor can I," she said. "Nor can I."

They fell asleep that night wrapped in each other's arms, both incredibly happy and content, looking forward to their future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

* * *

This story won't be updated as often as it has been, as I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, and am really committed to winning this year.

* * *

Teddy slipped out of bed early the next morning and went to the grocer's to buy the ingredients for his wife's favourite breakfast – flour, eggs, sugar, milk, vanilla, bacon, and orange juice. He also bought a dozen red roses. When he finished the shopping, he returned to the house and began to cook his wife's breakfast – Belgian waffles, bacon, and eggs; with a pot of Earl Grey tea, a tall glass of milk, and a pitcher of orange juice. He put the roses in a vase and placed the breakfast on a tray, which he then brought up to the bedroom.

Jean was still asleep, lying on her stomach, arms and legs sprawled akimbo on top of the sheets. He set the tray down on the nightstand and began to stroke her hair. She stirred, her eyelids fluttering, and woke up.

"Good morning, Jean," he whispered, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Good morning, Teddy," she murmured, stretching her arms as she yawned. He smiled down at her, placing a hand on her slightly swelling stomach.

"I've made you some breakfast, my love," he said.

She sat up in bed and he propped several pillows behind her back. Pulling the covers up over her, he shed his clothes and slipped beneath the covers as well, bringing the tray with him.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed as she saw the breakfast he had prepared for her, which included all of her favourite foods. "And roses!" she cried in delight, clapping her hands together when she saw the vase of red roses. "Thank you, Teddy," she told him sincerely, bringing her hand to his cheek, bringing him down for a light kiss.

They fed each other breakfast, and when they had finished, Teddy brought the dishes downstairs and washed them, while Jean drew a bath. She sighed in contentment as the hot water caressed her body. Her breasts were more tender than they had been, and her joints ached slightly as well. The hot water soothed her aches and pains, and she emerged from the tub relaxed and refreshed.

Teddy was downstairs, arranging the portraits for his exhibition. She joined him in the parlour and watched as he laid the seven portraits against the wall.

The first one was the first one he had painted of her, so many years ago. The next one was the one he had painted the morning after their reunion, of her lying in the narrow bed he kept in his studio. The third portrayed her sitting in the window of his studio, looking out onto Edinburgh; the fourth showed her reading a book. The fifth was of her reading a book; the sixth portrayed her sitting on the swing that hung from the old oak tree in their backyard. The seventh showed her sitting under the same oak tree, napping. She hadn't realised he had painted her at that time, and told him so.

"I couldn't resist, my darling," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You are so beautiful; so, so beautiful," he said, punctuating each affirmation of her beauty with a kiss, causing her knees to weaken. His arm around her waist supported her, and he guided her to the couch, continuing to kiss her.

"Mmm, Teddy," she moaned, twining her fingers into his soft hair as he pulled her dressing gown away from her body. He began to fondle her breasts, more tenderly than usual – and from the grateful expression on her face, he knew that she appreciated his gentler touch. They continued to caress each other tenderly until they were both on the brink of climaxing, when he finally guided himself into her. "Teddy!" she moaned.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," he cried out her name as he pounded within her. "Jean, Jean, Jean!"

"Oh, God!" she moaned as she began to come. He climaxed a few moments later. They lay in each other's arms, holding each other, arms and legs tangled together.

"Teddy, my dear," she whispered, propping herself up on her elbow, raking her slender fingers through his dark hair.

"Yes?" he asked her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I have a secret to tell you," she said.

"Really? What is it?" he asked her curiously, caressing her cheek.

"It's quite serious, Teddy," she said, her sombre tone belied by the twinkle in her eye.

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him again.

He smiled at her. "I have a secret to tell you as well," he told her.

"Yes?" she asked him, smiling.

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Teddy finished two more portraits within the next month – his exhibition would have fifteen portraits. The eighth portrait portrayed her writing a letter, a quill pen tickling her lips; the ninth portrait had her cradling their neighbour's cat in her arms. He began the tenth portrait as she entered the fourth month of her pregnancy. For the tenth portrait, she lay in the hammock that he had strung from their back porch, reading.

He had never enjoyed painting – or life, for that matter – more than he had in those months – he had finally reclaimed Jean Brodie's – no, Jean Lloyd's – love, had gotten a divorce from his wife, and had married Jean, the love of his life; and they would be welcoming their first child into the world in February. He was now finally able to paint her, the woman who had been his Muse for years.

The fourth month of her pregnancy was one of the happiest times of her life as well. She loved posing for Teddy – she loved being with him. And their baby was growing inside of her – the baby that was conceived in an expression of their love for each other. She loved feeling the baby move in her, loved having Teddy rest his hand on her burgeoning stomach to feel their child kick, loved everything about their child. Many years ago, she had wanted to have children with Hugh, but Hugh had fallen on Flanders' Field, and never returned. And she had never loved Hugh as much as she had loved Teddy – her love for Hugh had never had the chance to blossom and mature, for he had died before they had had the chance to really grow to love each other. But Teddy... even from the moment they had met, her attraction to him had been much stronger than even her attraction to Hugh had been. And over the years, her attraction to him had only grown stronger, deepening into love – he truly was the love of her life. She had never been happier in her life – she was married to the man she loved more than anything; she was expecting his child; and, while she was betrayed by one of her girls, if she had not been forced to resign from Marcia Blaine, she would not have been carrying Teddy's child – so despite her resignation, these months were the happiest of her life. She never wanted them to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

As the fifth month of her pregnancy began, Jean and Teddy started taking long walks around Edinburgh so that Jean could get some exercise every day. On one of their walks, they saw Sandy Stranger.

Jean and Teddy tried to avoid her, and they thought that they had succeeded, but unknown to them, she followed them back to their house. She climbed the old oak tree that was located in their backyard, and she watched them through the window.

She had betrayed Jean Brodie, hoping to make her as unhappy as she was – but it had failed. Miss Brodie was even happier than she had been when she was teaching – Jean Brodie was married to the one love of her life, and, if Sandy's eyes were not mistaken, she was carrying his child.

Sandy was unhappy because she was in love with Jean Brodie – Jean Brodie, who was in love with Teddy Lloyd. She had been jealous that Jean had thought that Jenny should be Teddy's lover – Jenny, while pretty, had no other redeeming qualities. She was jealous of Jean's love for Jenny – that jealousy had been eating at her for years, ever since Jean had said that Jenny was a part of herself. That was why she had betrayed her – jealousy; sheer, unadulterated jealousy. She wanted Jean to suffer, but Jean was not suffering as she deserved. Sandy needed to change that.

Climbing down from the tree, she made her way back to her house. She needed to plan what she would do next. Just before she reached her home, she was struck by a brilliant idea. She hurried up to her room and began to write a letter to Gordon Lowther.

* * *

"Do you think that she saw us?" Jean asked when they were in their parlour, seated on the couch in front of the fire.

"I don't think so," he said. "She would have stopped us if she had, I think," he continued.

"I'm glad she did not see us," she said, placing her hand on her stomach. "I don't trust her – I don't know how I could ever have trusted her. I can't believe that if she did see us, she wouldn't have done something awful."

"It is all right, Jean," Teddy soothed her. "She did not see us – it is all right. Everything will be all right."

"I hope so," Jean said. "But I feel as though something is about to go wrong – everything is going so well, I can't believe that it can continue like this..."

"Don't think like that, my darling," he begged her. "Please don't."

"I can't help it, Teddy – I feel such a strange sense of foreboding..." she trailed off.

"No matter what happens, my darling," he said, looking into her eyes. "I will always love you. Never forget that."

"And I will always love you," she said, entwining her fingers with his. She rested her head on his shoulder as he placed his free hand on her abdomen. They sat there until she fell asleep, and then he carried her up to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy was busy writing a brief letter to Gordon Lowther.

_Mr. Lowther,_

_I have it on very good authority that Jean Brodie is pregnant with your child._

_-A well-wisher_

She sealed the letter and wrote Mr. Lowther's address on the envelope. Even though she knew that it was a lie, it was a way to break up the marriage of Jean Brodie and Teddy Lloyd; it was a way to make Jean unhappy.

* * *

The next afternoon, Gordon Lowther received the letter. Upon reading it, all the blood left his face and he began to panic. Was that the real reason she had been dismissed from Marcia Blaine?

"Heather?" he called upstairs to his wife, the former Miss Lockhart. "I've got to go out for a bit – I'll be back for dinner."

She came downstairs. "All right, Gordon," she said. Noticing his odd expression, she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything's fine, dear," he lied, kissing her on her forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours." He grabbed his coat and drove to Teddy Lloyd's house. When he arrived, he took a few deep breaths before knocking at his door. Teddy answered it.

"Lowther?" he asked, surprised to see him there. "What do you want?"

"I need to see Jean," he told Teddy.

"Why?" Teddy asked, suspicious.

"I need to see her," he repeated stubbornly, refusing to answer his question.

As Teddy opened his mouth to argue, Jean stepped into the hall.

"Gordon!" she gasped, one hand reflexively flying to her throat while the other rested on her burgeoning abdomen.

"It is true," he said, pushing past Teddy and walking to Jean. She stepped away from him, frightened.

"Jean, why did you not tell me?" he asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"That you are pregnant," he said, backing her against a wall. Teddy closed the front door and stepped behind Gordon, pulling him away from Jean.

"Why is that any of your business?" he asked Gordon.

"I think the real question is why it is any of yours," the music teacher said. "I know that it's my child."

Jean fainted.

* * *

When she came to, she was lying on the couch in the parlour, both Teddy and Gordon looking down at her, worried.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jean?" Gordon asked her again, placing his hand on her stomach. She flinched.

"This child isn't yours, Gordon," she said. "Why would you even think that it was?" she asked.

"I got this letter today," he said, pulling the letter out of his jacket pocket. Teddy took it out of his hand.

Teddy read the letter aloud. "Mr. Lowther, I have it on very good authority that Jean Brodie is pregnant with your child. A well-wisher." He handed the letter to Jean. As she read the brief missive, her face went pale.

"It's Sandy's handwriting," Jean whispered, letting the letter drop to the floor. She covered her eyes with one hand. "Oh, God, I knew something bad was going to happen," she moaned. Teddy embraced her.

"It's not my child?" Gordon asked, his face falling.

Jean shook her head. "No, it's not."

"I see," Gordon said, standing. He left their house without another word to them.

* * *

Later that evening, while they were eating dinner, Teddy would not look at her, even when she was speaking to him. When she went upstairs to take a bath, he did not join her, but rather stayed downstairs.

Was it really his child? he asked himself. Or was it Gordon's? He didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

A/N: Not the last chapter, don't worry!

* * *

Jean lay in bed, waiting for her husband to join her, but she had a sinking suspicion that he would not be joining her any time soon. She knew that the baby was Teddy's – the last time she had made love to Gordon was seven months ago, and she was only five months pregnant.

She could not wait any longer for him to come upstairs, so she slipped into her dressing gown and went downstairs to find him.

"Teddy?" she called. There was no answer. She looked for him everywhere, but he was not there. Returning to their bedroom, she collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

How could he believe that she was carrying Gordon's child? How could he believe that she would lie to him about that? Didn't he trust her?

* * *

Teddy had fled to his studio, wanting to get away from his wife so that he could think. Unfortunately, his studio was littered with paintings of her – he turned them all to the wall so that he could not see her face – the face which he had loved so much, but now he was so confused.

"No matter what happens, my darling," he had said to her earlier that evening, "I will always love you. Never forget that."

Was it true now? Yes, it was still true, but could he bear to be around her any longer when he did not know if the child was his or Gordon's?

He pulled a bottle of red wine out of the pantry, and filled a large glass. He sat at his table and rested his head in his hands. How could she have done this to him? The glass of wine quickly disappeared, and he poured another, and another, and yet another, before stumbling to the bed that he kept in the studio. He collapsed on top of the bed sheets and fell into a deep, drunken sleep. He was so drunk that he forgot to lock the door, and he did not hear Sandy come in. She undressed him, and then undressed herself, before crawling into bed with him. She knew that Jean would be around first thing in the morning to look for Teddy, and she wanted Jean to see her husband as a philandering, uncaring man.

* * *

At seven o'clock the next morning, Jean woke up after a restless night's sleep. She had been too tired the night before to go to the studio, but she knew that he would be there. Getting dressed, she walked the three blocks to the studio.

She mounted the stairs slowly and was forced to stop at every landing. She finally reached his studio and unlocked the door, stepping inside. She stopped dead when she saw her husband in bed with Sandy Stranger, both of them absolutely naked.

She screamed, causing them both to wake up.

"Jean?" Teddy asked her, wincing, his voice still slurred from last night's alcohol binge. He suddenly noticed the naked girl in bed beside him. "Wha' 'r you doin' here?" he asked her.

Jean stumbled backwards out of the studio, fleeing the building. Teddy lurched out of bed, trying to follow her.

"Jean!" he cried. She did not turn around, but stumbled out of the building as quickly as she could. Teddy collapsed at the top of the stairs.

"Wha' 've I done?" he asked himself, collapsing in sobs just inside of his studio. Unnoticed by him, Sandy slipped in to her clothes and left as quietly as she had came, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Jean did not know where to go – she had no friends, no family, and no place to call home. So she went back to the house she had shared with Teddy and collapsed in their bed, sobbing.

She could not believe that Teddy would cheat on her – especially with Sandy, the girl who had started it all. The memory of it kept playing back in her head, and she frowned – something wasn't right. "Wha' 'r you doin' here?" he had asked Sandy. Teddy never forgot things when he got drunk – and she would not put it past Sandy to try to break up their marriage, just as she had ruined her teaching career.

Slowly but surely, her sobs abated, and she rubbed her stomach soothingly. Their baby had been kicking frenetically – Jean should not have allowed herself to get so worked up – she might hurt the baby. She was a bit old to be having her first child, at any rate – she was already thirty-five – and she did not want to miscarry.

Jean went into the bathroom to take a hot bath, which helped to soothe her. After her bath she made herself breakfast and then went back to bed, even though it was only nine o'clock in the morning, and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Teddy stumbled home. He was not still drunk, but he had the most awful hangover. Making his way upstairs, he stopped at their bedroom door. What would he say to her? What if she didn't believe him? He felt so guilty, even though he knew that he had not slept with Sandy. He pushed open the door, and stopped at the foot of their bed, his heart contracting with guilt as he looked upon his wife's sleeping form, tearstains marring her porcelain skin.

He knelt at the side of the bed and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Jean," he called her name softly. She stirred, opening her eyes.

"Teddy?" she whispered.

"Jean, I am so sorry – " he began.

"Teddy, it's not Gordon's child – " she said at the same time.

They stopped talking. "You first, Jean," he said.

"It's not Gordon's child," she repeated. "The last time I slept with Gordon was seven months ago. It's your child, Teddy," she said, rubbing her stomach. Tentatively, he rested his hand on top of hers, looking into her eyes.

"I did not sleep with Sandy, Jean," he said quietly.

"I know you did not," she replied gently, stroking his hair. He looked up at her. "She's trying to ruin our marriage, just as she ruined my teaching career."

"Jean, I am so sorry that I didn't believe you," he said. "I am so, so sorry."

"I know, my darling," she said, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I love you, Jean," he said. "I love you with all my heart."

"And I love you, Teddy," she replied. She yawned, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Why don't you join me?" she suggested, crawling back under the covers. He kicked off his shoes and joined her in bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I do love you, Jean," he said, kissing her.

"And I love you, Teddy," she replied, kissing him back. "I do." She yawned again, snuggling up against him. He rested a hand on her stomach, feeling their child kick inside of her.

He kissed her again and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Later in the day, Teddy woke up and looked down at his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. He did not deserve her – she was so understanding, so loving, so forgiving – and he was not good enough for her. Perhaps that was why she had denied him for so many years... he shook his head. He would not allow himself to think badly of his wife. She had denied him because she was dedicated to her girls, and even that showed that she was a much better person than he. As he watched his wife, she began to stir.

"Teddy?" his wife asked, opening her eyes.

"I'm here, my darling," he said, taking her hand. She brought her other hand up to his face.

"Teddy, you've been crying," she said in amazement, her fingertips touching the teardrops lightly. "Why?"

"I'm not good enough for you, Jean," he whispered, more tears falling down his face.

"Teddy, that's not true," she said, sitting up against the pillows.

"Yes, it is," he said, looking down at the bedspread.

"Teddy," she said firmly, taking his chin in her hand and forcing him to look up at her. "How can you think it?"

"How can I not think it?" he retorted. "Just in the past twenty-four hours I have almost ruined our marriage."

"Teddy, I'm not going to give up on our marriage," she said firmly. "I hope that you are not going to give up on it either."

"Of course I'm not giving up on our marriage," he said, his tears still flowing.

"Teddy," she said sharply. "I will not allow you to wallow in misery. Yes, some mistakes were made, but they are in the past. Remember what you told me after we came together again?"

He shook his head.

"You told me 'let us not dwell in the past, my darling, but look forward to our future,'" she said, wiping away his tears. "Let us look forward to our future, Teddy," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you, Jean," he replied, kissing her. She returned his kiss before getting out of bed.

"Let's get some lunch," she said, taking his hand. They walked downstairs and made a very late lunch. They ate at their dining room table and then they cleaned up their dishes. Afterwards, Teddy continued working on the eleventh portrait. In the portrait, Jean was standing at the window, holding a yellow rose to her nose. She posed for him for four hours, and his brush raced across the canvas, etching her figure on the windows of time. Just as the sun set, he finished the portrait, and she came over to see it.

"I love you, Jean," he said, kissing her.

"I love you, too, Teddy," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed her again. They made their way to the couch, shedding their clothes as they went. He kissed her passionately, and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. "Oh, God, Teddy," she gasped as he entered her. He moved within her, his tongue still duelling with hers, and she began to come. He pushed her back against the arm of the sofa and continued to thrust within her.

"Ah, Jean!" he cried out. "Oh, yes, Jean!" he yelled, pushing into her once more as he climaxed.

They lay there together on the couch, his head resting against hers, and just enjoyed the feeling that they had had at the beginning of their marriage – the feeling of utter contentment, peace, and love. Little did they know that Sandy was watching them through their window, burning up with jealousy.

How could her plan not have worked? She had planted the seed of doubt in Teddy's mind, and she had orchestrated a scene that would prove Teddy's infidelity – even though he had remained faithful to Jean. But the plan had failed. As she watched them dress, she let out a scream of frustration and threw a rock through the window, hitting Jean on the head. Jean collapsed on the ground in a heap, blood seeping from her head.

She watched as Teddy knelt at his wife's side, holding a handkerchief to the wound to try to stop the bleeding, and she ran before he could see her.

Teddy was in a panic – his wife was unconscious, and there was blood, so much blood... He ran to the telephone and dialled the emergency number, requesting an ambulance. He then rushed back to his wife's side.

"Jean, Jean," he begged her, "Please wake up!" She continued to lie there, motionless.

It seemed years before Teddy finally heard the sirens approaching, and he ran to the door, his wife in his arms. They brought her to the ambulance and Teddy climbed in with her. They drove to the hospital, and she was brought in immediately. Teddy was forced to stay in the waiting room, pacing nervously. A few hours later, a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Lloyd?" he asked, and Teddy rushed up to him.

"I'm Teddy Lloyd," he said. "How is my wife?"

"I'm sorry to say that your wife is in a coma," the doctor said. Teddy sank into a chair.

"A coma?" he asked faintly.

"Yes, a coma. Oftentimes the body will shut down so that it can heal itself. Your wife should emerge from the coma within a few days. She has some head trauma, but nothing too serious, and the baby is fine," the doctor finished his assessment of Jean's condition.

"Thank you, doctor," he said. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," the doctor replied. "Follow me, please," he said, leading Teddy down the hall. He showed Teddy Jean's room, and Teddy stepped inside.

Jean was lying on the bed, incredibly still, dressed in a dark blue hospital gown. Teddy walked over to her bedside and took her hand in his. It was icy cold. He took a chair and pulled it up to her bedside. He held her hand to his cheek.

"Oh, Jean," he whispered. "Please, please wake up."

She didn't move, and tears slipped down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and still Jean did not emerge from the coma. Teddy was not allowed to move into her hospital room, but he stayed at her side every second he was allowed. At night, when the doctors forced him to leave his wife's side, he returned to their empty home, incredibly lonely. He surrounded himself with the eleven portraits he had painted of his wife, staring at her visage. Surrounding himself with the portraits made him feel only slightly less alone.

He began working on the twelfth portrait of his wife the day after she slipped into the coma; the portrait portrayed the way she had looked just before she had been hit by the rock that had flown through the window. He knew that it had been Sandy that had thrown the rock – he knew it even though he knew that he would never be able to prove it.

She had been in a coma for two weeks when he finished the twelfth portrait, and he began the thirteenth portrait, showing her as he remembered her from the first time they had met. A month had passed from the day she slipped into the coma when she entered her sixth month of her pregnancy. The day that he finished the thirteenth portrait was the day that she emerged from the coma.

Teddy was by her bedside, as usual, when she began to stir. He ran to the hallway, calling for a nurse, before rushing back to her side, taking her hand.

"Jean? Jean, sweetheart?" he asked, stroking her cheek lightly as her eyes fluttered open.

"Teddy?" she asked, her voice hoarse from disuse.

"I am right here, my darling," he said, smiling down at her, tears of happiness slipping down his face. The nurse and Jean's doctor rushed in and began taking her blood pressure and testing her reflexes. They shooed him from the room and he stood outside in the waiting room, pacing nervously. An hour later the doctor emerged from her room and called out his name.

"Mr. Lloyd?"

Teddy rushed to him. "Yes?"

"Your wife would like to see you," the doctor told him. Teddy tore down the hall to his wife's hospital room.

"Teddy," she whispered, stretching out her hand to him. He ran over to her and took her hand, holding it to his cheek. "Teddy, what happened?"

"Someone – I am quite sure that it was Sandy – threw a rock through our window and it hit you on the head," he said. "You then slipped into a coma for a month."

"A month?" she gasped. "I've been here for a month?"

"Yes, you have," he said, stroking her hair back from her face.

The nurse came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd?" he asked. They looked to her.

"Yes?" Teddy said.

"If you'll just fill out these papers, Mrs. Lloyd can be discharged," the nurse said, handing Teddy a clipboard with several forms.

Half an hour later, Teddy was pushing his wife out of the hospital in a wheelchair. They returned to their home, and he brought her up to their bedroom.

"Teddy, I don't know if we can live here anymore," she whispered. "Sandy knows where to find us – I'm afraid that she will come back and do something even more horrible."

"We'll go to a hotel," Teddy said, pulling a few suitcases out of the closet. He began to throw some clothes into the suitcases and quickly finished packing. "I'll be right back," Teddy said, going downstairs and putting the suitcases in the boot of the car. When he returned, his wife was waiting in their bed. "Just a few more trips, my dear," he said, gathering the portraits of his wife together and loading them into the boot as well. When he returned after his third trip to the car, his wife was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"Ready, my dear?" he asked her, and she nodded, holding out her arms to him. He picked her up and brought her downstairs, bringing her to the living room so that he could gather together her coat, hat, and shoes. When she was finished putting on her things, he helped her up and they walked slowly to the car. They drove off to find a hotel outside of Edinburgh.

After driving for half an hour, they found a small, cosy hotel just off the main road. Teddy pulled up to it and helped Jean out of the car. They went inside and registered for a room. When they received their key, Teddy helped Jean up to their room before getting their suitcases out of the car. When he returned, he found his wife curled up in bed, sound asleep. He set the suitcases down at the foot of the bed and locked the door, before taking off his socks and shoes and getting into bed next to his wife. She snuggled up next to him immediately, even though she was still asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and slipped off to sleep easily for the first time in over a month, content now that his wife was back with him at last.

* * *

Sandy went by the hospital and was told that Jean Lloyd had been released. Sandy took the tram to Teddy and Jean's house and snuck around to the back yard to look through the windows. The lights were off, and no one was home. She opened the back window and climbed into the house. The downstairs was somewhat cluttered, as was usual, so she walked upstairs. When she entered their bedroom, she stopped in surprise. Clothes were strewn about the room; the bedcovers were pulled back; and the room was in disarray. She walked to the open closet door and peered inside – it was empty.

Sandy screamed in frustration. How could they have just left? She ran downstairs to the kitchen and took all the plates and glasses out of the cabinets, smashing them against the walls. She would return every day until they returned, and she would make sure that Jean regretted crossing her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

A/N: Still not the last chapter, don't worry!

* * *

The next morning Teddy woke up to his wife snuggling against him, though she was still asleep. A few minutes after he awoke, his wife began to stir as well.

"Good morning, my love," he said, capturing her lips with his in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Good morning, Teddy," she replied, smiling up at him.

"Are you hungry, my dear?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll go get some breakfast, then, and bring it back up."

"All right, Teddy," she said. He got out of bed, and she tried to get out as well, but her legs collapsed under her, causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Jean, darling – are you all right?" he asked her.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I don't think that I can get out of bed by myself, Teddy," she admitted. "Can you help me to the loo, please?" she asked him.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and helped her to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Teddy," she said gratefully. "And could you possibly start a bath for me, please?" He nodded and walked over to the bathtub, turning on the hot water. "Thank you, Teddy," she said again.

He bent down to kiss her lightly. "I'll finish getting dressed and get some breakfast, all right, my love?" he asked.

"All right, Teddy," she replied. "I'll be in the bath."

"All right," he said, walking back towards the bedroom. He paused at the bathroom door, turning to face her. "I love you, Jean Lloyd," he said.

"And I love you, Teddy Lloyd," she replied.

* * *

A half-hour later, Jean was soaking in the bathtub when Teddy returned.

"I'm back, Jean," he called out, setting the tray of breakfast down on the small table near their bed.

"Teddy, can you help me out of the tub, please?" she said. "I don't want to slip."

"Of course, my dear," he said. "Do you want me to bring in some clothes?"

"Oh, can you bring in my flannel dressing gown, please?" she asked him.

"All right," he said, "Just a minute..." He rummaged through their suitcases and pulled out her flannel dressing gown before entering the bathroom. He laid the dressing gown across the sink and helped his wife out of the tub. She held on to the towel rack while he helped to dry her off, and when she was dry, he helped her into her dressing gown. After she was dressed, he helped her to the table where breakfast was waiting.

They enjoyed their breakfast, and after they finished, Teddy brought the tray of empty dishes downstairs to the hotel's kitchen. Jean crawled back into bed and picked up the newspaper Teddy had brought up earlier. She began to read the paper, but soon set it down. She could not really focus on the newspaper with the threat of Sandy hanging over them. When Teddy returned, he joined her on the bed.

"Teddy, we can't stay in the house any longer," she said. "Nor do I think that we can stay in Edinburgh. Sandy scares me, Teddy – I'm desperately afraid that when the baby is born, she will harm our child."

"Where should we move to, then?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't. But I do not think that we can stay in Scotland any longer."

"All right, Jean," he said, rubbing her back. "What about Australia?" he suggested. "One of my cousins lives in Sydney; he could help us find a house."

"All right," she agreed. "Let's leave as soon as we can."

"I'll start packing our things this afternoon, sweetheart," he said.

"I can help," she volunteered, and was startled by the vehemence of his response.

"No!" he cried out. "No, I don't want to risk having you go back to the house – I don't want Sandy to have the opportunity to hurt you again. You only just emerged from a coma, my darling. Please, I'll take care of it."

"All right," she agreed.

"I'll go now to see about getting tickets to Sydney," he said, standing up.

"All right," she said, stretching her arms out to him so that she could pull him down for a kiss. "I love you, Teddy," she said.

"I love you, Jean," he replied, kissing her again. He picked up his jacket and the car keys and, with one final kiss, left the hotel room.

* * *

He drove to a travel agent's to purchase two tickets on the H.M.S. Mauretania, which departed in three days. After buying the tickets, he drove to their house to begin packing. When he entered the house, he stopped suddenly as he saw their dishes and glasses smashed throughout the first floor. He ran up to the second floor – nothing was damaged there. As he was beginning to pack up their things, he heard a noise downstairs. He went to investigate, and was faced with a wall of fire.

He began to panic, trying to find a way out. Almost the entire first storey was on fire, but he managed to escape through the back window. He ran to his next-door neighbour's and called the fire department. Several hours later, the fire was out, but their house was destroyed. Luckily, most of their clothes and the portraits he had painted of his wife were safe at the hotel, and luckily Jean had not come with him.

Exhausted and covered in soot, he drove to the insurance office to file the claim, and sent a telegram to his cousin while he was out.

EDWARD STOP MY NEW WIFE AND I ARE MOVING TO SYDNEY STOP WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN THREE WEEKS ON THE HMS MAURETANIA STOP TEDDY LLOYD STOP

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like years, he arrived back at the hotel. His wife was waiting for him.

"Oh, God, Teddy – what happened?" she asked, rushing over to him.

"The house burned down," he said numbly, collapsing in a heap on the sofa. She joined him, urging him to lay his head in her lap.

"Oh, Teddy," she whispered, stroking his hair. "Thank God you are all right."

"It was a near thing," he said, looking up at her. "Oh, God, Jean – it was Sandy, I know it was."

"It's a good thing that we're leaving Scotland," she said.

"We're leaving on the H.M.S. Mauretania in three days," he told her.

"Good," she said. "I can't wait to leave Scotland. There's no future for us here."

"No, there isn't," he said, sitting up.

"I'll get a bath ready for you," she said, walking slowly to the bathroom to draw a bath for her husband. He grabbed her hand before she could leave him.

"I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Teddy."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but I've been working on my National Novel Writing Month novel. This is NOT the last chapter.

* * *

Three days later, the H.M.S. Mauretania set sail, with Jean and Teddy on board. They did not go out on deck until Scotland had disappeared behind them. Jean was not feeling very well, so she spent the first few days in their first-class cabin. Teddy, on the other hand, was feeling better than he had in years; they were finally away from Sandy, and they would be starting a new life in a new country, far away from all the pain and suffering they had experienced, especially in the past year.

After the first three days, however, Jean felt much better, and was able to emerge from their cabin, though they stayed in their cabin most of the time anyway, as it was quite cold on the ocean.

So Teddy and Jean spent most of their time in their cabin; Teddy continuing to paint his wife. His fourteenth painting showed her looking out the porthole to the ocean below them. It was one of his best paintings yet, even though the rocking of the ocean did not make for some easy painting. The finished product, however, was amazing.

When their time was not spent in either posing or painting, Teddy and Jean spent the rest of their time planning their new life in Australia. Teddy had received a telegram from his cousin Edward while they were on the boat.

TEDDY STOP I HAVE FOUND A HOUSE FOR RENT FOR YOU AND YOUR WIFE STOP I WILL MEET YOU AT THE DOCK WHEN YOU ARRIVE IN AUSTRALIA STOP EDWARD LLOYD STOP

"My cousin Edward has found a house for us to rent," Teddy told his wife when he returned to their cabin.

"Oh, good," she replied, stretching out in the bed. He kicked off his shoes and undressed, joining her in bed. She pulled him to her, but her burgeoning stomach prevented him from being able to embrace her fully, so he positioned himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know that I love you, Jean, don't you?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him. "I know, Teddy," she said. "And I love you too."

"I cannot wait to start our new life together," he continued. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, too," she said. "I love you too."

* * *

They arrived in Australia in the middle of December, after three weeks at sea. Just as Teddy's cousin Edward had promised, he met them at the docks when they arrived. Edward Lloyd greatly resembled his cousin, Jean's husband, except that he was older, with greying hair. When they arrived, he greeted Teddy warmly.

"Cousin, I have not seen you in years!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I am well," he replied. "May I introduce my wife, Jean?" he said, and Jean smiled nervously at her husband's cousin, extending her hand. He took her hand, raising it to his lips, still looking into her eyes. Jean shifted her weight, uncomfortable with Teddy's cousin's greeting. Teddy himself glared at his cousin and took his wife's hand from his cousin's grasp.

"Do you think that we could retire to your house now?" Teddy asked his cousin a bit coldly. "My wife is quite tired from our long journey."

"Of course," Edward Lloyd said, leading them to his car. They entered the car and drove to Edward's house.

Edward had a large row house in the middle of Sydney, on one of the most prestigious streets in the city. His butler opened the door to them, then exited to bring Teddy and Jean's luggage into the house. A maid brought Jean and Teddy to their room. Teddy saw his wife settled in and kissed her lightly, before joining his cousin downstairs.

"I would like to see where Jean and I shall be living," Teddy said, and his cousin nodded, ringing a bell. A maid entered. "If Mrs. Lloyd is to wake, please inform her that we have gone to see their new house," Edward said. The maid nodded and left the room. "All right?" Edward asked his cousin, and Teddy nodded, following him outside. They walked three houses down to a house that was only slightly smaller than Edward's home. Edward unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

The house was just as spacious on the inside, and was decorated quite similarly to Edward's house. It was already furnished. Edward led Teddy upstairs and gave him a tour of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jean was waking up from her nap. She looked around, disoriented, and spied a bell on the nightstand. She picked it up and rang it, and a few moments later, a maid appeared.

"Yes, Mrs. Lloyd? Can I help you?" the woman said, curtseying.

"Yes, do you know where my husband is?" Jean asked.

"He's gone to see your new house, ma'am," she said.

"What is your name?" Jean asked.

"Cornelia, ma'am," she said, curtseying again.

"Cornelia, can you bring me up a cup of tea, please?" Jean asked the maid, who curtseyed again.

"Of course, ma'am," she said, exiting the room. A few minutes later, Cornelia returned, bearing a tray with a cup of tea and a plate of croissants.

"Thank you, Cornelia," Jean said as Cornelia set the tray on the bed. "Do you know when my husband will return?" she asked.

Just then, they heard the door close downstairs.

"I believe that is him now, ma'am," Cornelia said. The door opened, and Teddy entered.

"Thank you for the tea, Cornelia," Jean said. The maid curtseyed and left the room.

"How was the house, darling?" she asked him as he sat down next to her. He picked up a croissant and bit into it.

"It was wonderful," he said. "Just a bit smaller than this one. It's quite nice," he said.

"Oh good," she said. "Teddy?" she asked him tentatively.

"Yes, darling?" he replied.

"Teddy, your cousin makes me a bit... uncomfortable," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, Jean," he apologised. "He's just a bit... affectionate with women," Teddy said.

"But, darling," she protested. He laid his finger gently on her lips.

"It's all right," he said. "Edward is fine. He won't hurt you," Teddy said.

"Teddy..."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," he said, and she nodded reluctantly. She knew that he would not bring up the subject again, so she allowed him to drop the topic.

He stroked her hair affectionately. "I love you, darling," he said. "And I promise that nothing will ever come between us."

"I love you, too, Teddy," she said, kissing him. He broke apart from her, setting the tray on the nightstand. He then returned to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her again.

"Mmm, my darling," she moaned as he removed her nightgown. He positioned himself behind her, and she gasped as he entered her.

"Jean, Jean, my dearest, darling, Jean!" His words were muffled as he pressed his mouth against her shoulder to prevent himself from crying out. She clutched a pillow to her so that she could stifle her moans as she began to come.

She lay in his arms as they recovered.

"I suppose we should get ready for supper," she said.

"We probably should," he said, kissing her. They got out of bed and got dressed, before joining Teddy's cousin for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

Still not the last chapter!

* * *

Teddy and Jean got dressed and joined Teddy's cousin Edward in his dining room. Though they had straightened up after making love, both Jean and Teddy's hair was still rumpled, and they both seemed incredibly relaxed. Edward could feel himself burning up with jealousy inside – from the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew that he wanted Jean for himself. But she was obviously happy with Teddy – despite that, he still wanted her.

"Did you have a nice nap, Jean?" Edward asked, gazing tenderly at her. She averted her eyes from him, as his gaze was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, it was fine, thank you," she replied, forcing herself to look up at him as she replied. She looked back down at her hands, which were folded demurely in her lap, as soon as she replied. Teddy noticed her discomfort, and took her hand beneath the table, squeezing it gently. He also steered the conversation away from his wife.

"So, Edward, are you seeing anyone?" Teddy asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Edward replied, his eyes focussed on Teddy, though he could see Jean from the corner of his eye.

"Really? Why not?" Teddy questioned him.

"I just haven't found the right woman yet," Edward said, his gaze flickering to Jean briefly, before returning to Teddy.

For Jean, the dinner passed interminably slowly, as she felt very uncomfortable with Edward's gaze constantly upon her. When dinner was finished, Jean, Edward, and Teddy retired to the parlour.

"Would you like to see your new house, Jean?" Edward suggested as he and Teddy sipped a glass of scotch each. Jean nodded.

"I would, but I'm a bit tired tonight. Can we go tomorrow?" Jean asked, looking at her husband. He nodded.

"Of course, darling. Do you want to get ready for bed?" he asked her lovingly. She nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Good night, Edward," Jean said, extending her hand to her husband's cousin. He took her hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her hand.

"Good night, Jean," he replied, his eyes following her as she left the room.

Teddy and Edward remained in the parlour, finishing up their scotch.

"Thank you for having us stay with you, Edward," Teddy said.

"Of course, Teddy," Edward replied. "After all, what is family for?"

"Thank you all the same, Edward," said Teddy, standing up from his seat on the couch. He yawned widely. "I should probably rejoin my wife. Good night."

"Good night, Teddy," Edward replied. "Sleep well, and I'll see you and Jean tomorrow."

Teddy nodded and walked up the stairs to the room he was sharing with his wife. Jean was sitting on the bed, leaning against the pillows, rubbing lotion into her hands.

"Hello, darling," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Teddy," she said, tilting her face up to him for a kiss. He obliged, and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He continued to kiss her, pushing her back against the pillows, but stopped before he could begin to take of her clothes. She opened her mouth to protest, but then heard Edward's footsteps outside of their room. Teddy sighed quietly and rolled off the bed, beginning to undress. Once he had stripped down to his boxers, he lifted the covers and crawled beneath the sheets, joining his wife.

"Good night, Jean," he said, kissing her lightly. "Good night, baby," he added, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Good night, Teddy," she replied, returning his kiss. They drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The next three months passed quickly, as Jean and Teddy were kept busy planning the redecoration of their house. Luckily, the owner had decided to sell the house to them, instead of just having them rent it, so they were able to renovate the entire house. Edward helped them to hire contractors to fix up the house, and he also arranged for some of the most prominent Sydney stores to arrange catalogues of furniture, fabric samples, wallpaper samples, and paint chips to be sent round so that Jean could pick out the decoration. Their house had just been finished when Jean went into labour.

Teddy had gone to the post office the day that Jean's water broke, and Edward had accompanied him. The only people who remained in the house were the maids.

Jean had been walking downstairs when her water broke, and she collapsed on the landing as pain lanced through her body.

"Aah!" she cried out, and Cornelia, Jean's maid, came rushing up the stairs.

"Mrs. Lloyd!" Cornelia cried out. "What happened?"

"My water just broke," Jean said through clenched teeth, struggling to stand up. Cornelia dashed to her side and helped her up. Jean leaned heavily against Cornelia as she helped her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'll call the doctor," Cornelia said, dashing back downstairs to the telephone. A few minutes later, Cornelia and another one of the maids, Millicent, returned to Jean's bedroom, where she was clutching at the sheets, sweat popping out in beads on her forehead. She cried out in pain as they entered the room, Cornelia bearing an armful of towels and a jug, Millicent carrying a basin filled with boiling water.

"The doctor should be here shortly, Mrs. Lloyd," Cornelia replied. She set the jug down on one of the nightstands and dipped a towel into it, folding the towel and mopping the sweat from Jean's brow as she cried out again. As the pain subsided, Jean looked up at Cornelia.

"Where's my husband?" Jean asked Cornelia, clutching the bedclothes.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Lloyd – he has not yet returned," Cornelia replied.

"Teddy, where are you?" Jean asked, her voice growing in volume as another pain shot through her body. A few moments later, the pain faded again, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Millicent said, rushing downstairs. She returned with the doctor in tow.

"Mrs. Lloyd," the doctor said, setting his bag down at the foot of the bed and opened it. He drew out a pair of gloves and, rolling up his sleeves, pulled back her skirts. "You're quite dilated already," he said in surprise, just as she cried out in pain again. He turned to Cornelia. "When did her labour start?" he asked her.

"Her water broke about an hour and a half ago," Cornelia replied.

"And where is her husband?" the doctor asked.

"He went to the post office with my employer, Mr. Edward Lloyd, about two hours ago, and they have not yet returned," Cornelia said. Jean cried out in pain again.

"All right, Mrs. Lloyd, get ready to push," the doctor said. Jean nodded, biting down on her lip and, gripping the bedcovers tightly, began to push.

An hour and a half later, the doctor left, and Jean cradled her new baby boy in her arms. Her son had a full, downy head of dark brown hair the same colour as Teddy's, and had the rest of Teddy's features, but, as he opened his eyes, Jean could see that his eyes were the same colour as hers. With a gentle finger, she lovingly traced her son's delicate features. He yawned sleepily and grasped her finger tightly. She smiled down at him, tears of joy filling her eyes. She couldn't believe that they had a son! Their child yawned again and snuggled up against Jean, and she placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Leaning back against the pillows, Jean was content to watch her newborn son sleep.

A few minutes later, a quiet knock sounded at the door. It was Cornelia.

"Mrs. Lloyd?" she asked in a whisper, stepping closer to Jean.

"Yes?"

"Your husband is back. Should I send him up?" Cornelia asked. Jean smiled tiredly.

"Yes, please do," she replied. "Does he know?" she asked, and Caroline shook her head. She left the room, and Jean sat up in bed, waiting for her husband to enter.

"Jean, darling," he said as he entered the room, taking off his coat and walking to the wardrobe. "Sorry that it took so long. Edward and I stopped off to see the house. Did you have a good day?" he asked as he hung up his coat.

"Teddy," Jean said, smiling.

"Yes, darling?" he replied as he walked over to the chair in front of their fireplace, taking off his shoes.

"Teddy, we have a son," she said. He stopped untying his shoes, and turned towards her. He saw their son nestled in her arms, and stood up, one shoe still on his foot, and walked towards her.

"Oh, my God – Jean?" he looked at her questioningly. She nodded. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked down at their son.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jean asked, and he nodded, taking their son gently out of her arms.

"Hello, son," he said, cradling their child in his arms. Jean began to cry, looking at the two men in her life. Teddy looked up at her.

"Are you all right, darling?" he asked her, an expression of concern upon his face.

"I'm so happy, Teddy," she said, dabbing at her eyes.

"As am I, my darling," he said, bending down to kiss her lightly. "How long ago was he born?" he asked.

"An hour and a half ago," she replied.

"That long ago? How long was your labour?" he asked her curiously.

"Only a few hours," Jean replied. "It was quite quick."

"Jean, I am so sorry that you had to go through that alone," Teddy said, looking down at his wife. She smiled tiredly up at him.

"It's all right, Teddy," she said forgivingly. "It's not your fault. And I doubt that the doctor would have allowed you to be in the room any way," she said. "It's quite all right."

"I am sorry though, Jean," he said.

"It's fine, Teddy," she reassured him. "Now, what shall we name our son?" she asked, looking down at their beautiful baby boy.

"Why don't we name him Edward?" Teddy suggested. Jean wrinkled her nose.

"I'd really like for him to have a name all his own, but I would like it to be Scots," Jean said by way of explanation. "Maybe Duncan or Alistair."

"I like Duncan," Teddy said, looking down at their baby boy. "But can't we use Edward as a middle name?" he asked, looking at her pleadingly.

"All right," she acquiesced, and he kissed her lightly, before kissing their sleeping son's head. Their son began to stir, opening his eyes, and then began to whimper slightly. "I suppose he's hungry," Jean said, and Teddy continued to hold their son as Jean unbuttoned the top of her nightgown. Holding out her arms for Duncan, Teddy watched as she held the baby to her breast. He latched on hungrily, and Jean winced slightly as she adjusted to the feeling of her son feeding.

"I love you, Teddy," she said, tearing her eyes away from her son to look up at her husband.

"I love you too, Jean," Teddy replied, kissing her lips lightly. "I love you so, so much." She returned the kiss, and they turned back to their son.

After their son had finished feeding, he fell back asleep, and someone knocked on the door.

"Teddy? Jean?" Edward called out as he opened the door. Jean handed the baby to Teddy so that she could button up her nightgown. However, Edward caught a glimpse of her breasts as he entered, and was forced to stand behind a chair to hide his erection.

"Edward, we've had a son," Teddy said, holding the baby proudly. Edward looked at Jean, who was smiling.

"Would you like to hold him, Edward?" Jean asked, and he nodded. Teddy placed Duncan into his cousin's arms.

"What's his name?" Edward asked as he handed the baby back to Teddy.

"His name is Duncan Edward Brodie Lloyd," Teddy said.

"Edward?" he asked, looking at Jean and Teddy.

"Yes, Edward," Jean replied, her heart melting a bit at the expression of pure joy on Edward's face.

"Thank you," Edward said. Jean smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you two now," Edward said, looking once more at Jean.

Once Edward had left, Jean sagged back against the pillows, Teddy joining her. She curled up next to him.

"I love you so much, Jean," Teddy said, kissing her.

"I love you, too, Teddy," she replied. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" he asked curiously.

"Thank you for our son," she quantified her statement.

He smiled. "No, thank you, Jean," he replied, kissing her lightly. She smiled up at him before snuggling up even closer, yawning. She laid her head against his chest and fell asleep, her son and her husband sleeping beside her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

A month after their son was born, Teddy was preparing to travel back to Scotland to present his exhibition of the portraits of his wife. During the time that Teddy would be gone, Jean and Duncan would be living with Edward. The exhibition would last six months, and it would take a month for Teddy to reach Edinburgh and a month for him to return, so Teddy would be away for eight months.

The night before his departure, Jean and Teddy had a romantic evening together at their new home.

They took their time undressing each other, relishing in the feel of the other's hands on their bare skin. Tenderly stroking each other, they revelled in the feel of their bare skin against each other. He pushed her down on top of the bed, and she pulled him down on top of her.

"Oh, Teddy; darling, darling Teddy," she moaned as he caressed her breasts. They had not made love for well over a month, and they would not make love for the next eight months. Gently, he ran his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver beneath his touch. She continued to moan as he caressed her, but pulled herself out of her haze of ecstasy to share the pleasure with her husband.

They took their time making love that night, both of them knowing that it would be a long time before they were together again.

Later on, as Jean lay in Teddy's arms, she began to cry.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked her, stroking her hair gently.

"I don't want you to leave me, Teddy!" she cried, burying her face against his chest. "You're going to be gone for so, so long; and I don't want to stay with Edward for eight months," she said, still sobbing.

"Jean, Jean," he said soothingly, "It will be fine. I'll be back in eight months," he said. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Teddy; I love you so much," she said.

They fell asleep, but Jean was still crying.

* * *

The next morning, Teddy rose early in order to get on the boat in time. He woke his wife, who opened her eyes, her cheeks still damp with tears.

"Please, Teddy, don't go," she whispered, as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I have to go, darling," he said. "I love you."

Jean began to cry again. "I love you too, Teddy," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

He continued to kiss her, unwilling to let her go, but finally pulled back. "I've got to go, Jean," he said sadly, kissing away her tears.

"Please, Teddy, don't leave me," she begged him, hating herself for needing him, loving him so much. She did not trust herself to be without him for so long – after all, the last time she had denied him, she had run to Gordon Lowther. Would she turn to Edward for comfort next? "Please don't."

"Goodbye, Jean," he said, a single tear falling down his cheek. He stopped at his son's cradle and kissed his forehead, before turning back to his wife. "I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Teddy," she replied, tears streaming down her face. She climbed out of bed and threw herself into his arms for one final kiss. Gently, he stepped out of her embrace.

"Goodbye, Jean," he said, and, with one final kiss to her lips, left her. Jean rushed to the window to watch her husband leave. He turned back, and waved to her, blowing her a kiss. He got into a cab and then drove away.

Jean threw herself onto the bed and sobbed her heart out, clutching her husband's pillow to her.

"Oh, God, Teddy!" she sobbed. "Why did you have to leave me?"

* * *

A few hours later, Edward rang, and Jean came downstairs, clad only in her dressing gown. She had tears staining her pale cheeks, but despite that, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Are you all right, Jean?" he asked her, following her into the living room. She sank onto the couch, burying her head in her hands.

"No, I'm not all right," she said, crying. "Why did he have to go?"

"His career is very important to him," Edward said.

"I can understand that," she said, "After all, I denied him for years because I was a teacher," she explained. "But he needs to be here; here with me, and here with our baby."

Edward stood up and joined Jean on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. She stiffened in his embrace for a moment, before consciously relaxing, leaning against his chest.

Edward was filled with happiness as she curled up against him, though she was still crying. He could feel her tears seeping through his shirt, and he rubbed her back soothingly. A few moments later, Duncan began to cry upstairs, and Jean jumped up.

"I've got to get Duncan," she said, looking down at Edward.

"All right," he said, standing up as well. He followed her upstairs to the nursery, where Duncan was crying. Jean picked her son up, settling down in the rocking chair next to his bassinet.

"Shh, my dear," she soothed him, rocking him gently. "Are you hungry?" she asked, as she opened her dressing gown, forgetting that Edward was in the room watching her. Holding her son to her breast, he began to suckle hungrily, and she let a few tears drip down her face onto his head. "I wish your father was here, dear heart," she whispered. Edward quietly left the room, returning to the parlour.

A half hour later, Jean rejoined him,, now dressed simply in a navy blue frock.

"All my things, and all of Duncan's things are packed, Edward," she said.

"All right, Jean," he replied. "I'll send the maids around later today to bring your things over."

"Thank you," she said, sinking down onto the couch, and began to cry again. "Why did he leave me?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," Edward said truthfully. "I really don't."

* * *

Teddy stood at the bow of the ship, looking back at Australia. Though he had thought that this was the right thing to do, he missed his wife and his son already. As he stared at the shore, he let a tear drip down his face. He loved his wife and son so much, and he could not believe that he had wanted to leave them to go back to Edinburgh, just to further his career. But it was too late to change his mind, and he would make the best out of his absence. He just hoped that Jean would be able to make the best of it, too.

* * *

The months passed incredibly slowly for Jean, who continued to long for her husband's return. She was able, however, to enjoy herself for brief amounts of time. Edward was so solicitous to her, often convincing her to leave Duncan with one of the maids so that he could take her out – either to a restaurant that he thought that she'd enjoy (which she always did), or to a museum, to the parks, or just to walk around Sydney. She loved their outings, and, despite herself, she could feel herself becoming attracted to him. She tried to resist, tried so hard to resist, but she had always been susceptible to flattery. And Edward was so devoted to her, and was trying so hard to win her heart, even though she was married to Teddy. But Teddy had been gone for so long now – seven months.

* * *

Two weeks before Teddy was supposed to return, Jean received a letter in the mail. It was from Teddy.

My dearest Jean,

The exhibition is going marvellously well – so well, that I have to extend the tour for two years so that I can travel around Europe. I am sorry, darling, but I need to do this. I won't be able to write much, but I will try to telegram as often as I can. I love you, Jean – please, never forget that.

All my love to you and Duncan,

Teddy.

"Oh, God," Jean cried, collapsing into a flood of tears. Edward rushed to her, her son in his arms.

"Jean, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"He's not coming back for another two years," she sobbed. Duncan began to cry, too, and Jean took him out of Edward's arms, cradling her son against her chest.

"Oh, Jean, I am so sorry," Edward said as Duncan's cries stopped. She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Can you bring Duncan up to his room, please?" she asked him. Edward nodded, taking Duncan out of her arms. Jean buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. Why was Teddy doing this to her? She didn't know how much longer she could last without him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Rob Walter and his wife are characters created by Colleen McCullough for her book "The Thorn Birds." I'm just borrowing them. Also, the lines marked with an asterisk are from her book.

* * *

Teddy could not believe the good news – his exhibition was to travel all across Europe – London, Paris, Rome, Barcelona, Madrid... he could not believe that this was not a dream. The unfortunate part of the bargain was the face that he had to remain away from his wife and son for another two years. However, he felt that it was but a small price to pay for his success as an artist, something that he had wanted for years. Yes, he missed his wife and son, but he was able to suppress the longing that he felt for them. It wasn't too bad – after all, he was used to living without Jean – he lived for years without her. And though he did love her, it was not as though he had to spend every night alone. As an incredibly successful artist, he had no lack of female companions to warm his bed at night.

He felt a bit guilty about cheating on Jean, but, after all, she knew him – she couldn't expect him to remain faithful to her for over two years. And she had cheated on him, too – she had left him and run to Gordon. He conveniently forgot that he had cheated on her as well, with Sandy Stranger. But none of the women he slept with were anything like Jean. None of them could take her place in his heart, though they did take her place in his bed – at least temporarily.

* * *

Four more months passed, and Teddy had been gone for a year. During that time, Duncan had said his first word – home – and had begun to walk as well. Now that he could walk, he was getting into everything. His vocabulary continued to improve, but Jean was disconcerted that Duncan began to refer to Edward as "dada." It took some time to convince him that Edward was not, in fact, his father, and finally Duncan switched to calling Edward "Unka Eddy".

* * *

Teddy had been gone for over a year – fourteen months – and Jean was slowly wasting away. She had lost her appetite, and ate very little at meals. Teddy very rarely sent telegrams, and, as he travelled from city to city so often, she was not able to write to him either. Edward tried to bolster her spirits, taking her out even more often. Finally, her depression and despondency was too much for him to bear, and he booked them a cabin on Matlock Island for a month. She would be able to relax, get away from the pressures of city life. And, most importantly, though she loved Duncan, she would be able to take a break from motherhood, and the constant reminder of her wayward husband.

He told her two days before they were to leave, after she had tucked Duncan into bed.

"Jean," he said, when she rejoined him in the parlour.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, settling herself on the sofa, looking into the fire.

"I'm worried about you. You're wasting away," he said sombrely. "I've booked us a cabin for a month on Matlock Island."

"All right," she agreed indifferently.

"We leave in two days," he said.

"All right," she replied apathetically.

Edward stood up from his armchair and sat down next to Jean on the couch. She continued to stare at the fire. He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Jean, you must get your strength back – for your son," Edward said. "Please Jean, I beg you."

She dropped her eyes to her lap. "I'll try," she said. "I'll try."

* * *

Two days later, Jean bid her son a tearful goodbye, and she and Edward boarded a plane for Townsville, in Queensland. They would take a ferry from Townsville to Matlock Island. The ferry itself would take fourteen hours to reach the island.

Jean slept for most of the ferry ride, just laying her head on Edward's shoulder as they sat in the ship. Edward alternated between watching Jean and watching the seascape slip by, but finally drifted off to sleep too. He woke up just as they docked at the island.

"Jean," he said, stroking her cheek lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"We're here," he said, standing up. He reached down and helped her up, before picking up their bags.

A middle-aged man greeted them.

"Hello there," he greeted them, as they walked to the car. "I'm Rob Walter." He and Edward loaded their luggage into the boot of the car. Jean climbed into the back, and Edward joined her; Rob began to drive. "I've put you at the back of the island, to give you both some privacy."*

"Thank you," Edward said.

"There's no one else on the island right now; it's more of a winter resort, after all." They drove past a long white building with a deep veranda. "That's where I live with the Missus," Rob explained. "The island is four miles wide and eight long," he said. "I've put you in the farthest-out place we have. When you need something, just pick up your phone and I'll bring it out. No sense walking all the way in."*

"Thank you," Edward said again. They pulled up to the tiny cottage.

"Here we are," Rob said. He and Edward unloaded the boot and then, with a final wave, he drove off.

The cottage was a one-storey structure with three rooms, and had its own private curve of white beach between two prongs of the hill diving into the sea, and here the road ended. Inside it was very plain, but comfortable. The island generated its own power, so there was a little refrigerator, electric light, the promised phone, and even a wireless set. The toilet flushed, the bath had fresh water; easy to see most of the patrons were from Sydney or Melbourne, and so inured to civilisation they couldn't do without it.*

Jean began to unpack their things in the bedroom, which had a soft double bed, which she and Edward would share. After she finished, she joined Edward on the veranda.

"Are you hungry, Jean?" he asked her as she settled in one of the chairs. She tried to muster up some enthusiasm and nodded.

"All right," he said, and went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for them. When he finished, he brought the sandwiches back outside. Jean was just where she was when he had left, and she looked up when he sat down next to her, handing her a sandwich. She actually finished the sandwich, the first meal she had finished for some time, and looked up at Edward when she was done.

"I'll bring the dishes in," she said, taking his plate. She returned a few moments later.

"Are you feeling any better, Jean?" he asked her. She nodded, looking up at him.

"Thank you, Edward," she said. "Thank you so much for everything. I don't know what Duncan and I would have done without you."

"You're welcome, Jean," he said. She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said, standing up.

"All right," he said. "I'm going to go for a bit of a swim, then."

She smiled at him – and though it was a faint shadow of her old smile, it was a smile nonetheless.

"Be careful," she said, and he nodded, watching as she re-entered the cottage.

Edward stepped into the house and got a towel, before walking the few yards to the beach. He stripped off his clothes, setting them on a large rock, and stepped into the water. It was very warm and clear, and he lay on his back, floating, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Jean woke up an hour later, refreshed, and stepped out onto the veranda. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed Edward's clothes resting on a rock on the beach. She looked out to the ocean and saw him swimming. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the beach.

Edward looked up immediately as she stepped onto the sand.

"Did you have a good nap, Jean?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Can I join you?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer, slipped out of her dress. Turning back to where he had laid his clothes, Jean folded her dress before slipping out of her underwear as well. Edward stepped out of the water and approached her; and once she was finished folding her clothes, she turned around to face him.

"Jean?" he asked her questioningly as she stepped even closer to him.

"Mmm?" she asked, placing her hands on his chest. He felt himself grow aroused as she trailed her hands down his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she chuckled, looking up at him. "Don't you want me, Edward?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, God, yes," he said. She took his hands in hers, and placed them on her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Edward," she said, and he opened his eyes. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Pulling her closer to him, he pressed his erection against her, and she moaned in desire.

"Oh, God, Edward," she moaned. He broke out of the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Jean, are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, nodding. "I'm sure," she said, pulling him down with her. He rolled her onto her back, beginning to caress her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stopped caressing her breasts, lowering his mouth to hers.

"I can't wait any more, Jean," he said, groaning as she rocked her hips against his. He took his erection in his hand and entered her.

"Oh, yes!" she cried as he pumped into her. "God, yes!"

"Jean!" he yelled as he released within her. He collapsed on top on her.

"Oh, God!" she cried as she climaxed. He rolled over and cradled her in his arms. She was utterly limp and relaxed in his embrace, resting her head against his chest. Feeling the happiest she had for some time, Jean drifted off to sleep. Edward picked her up and brought her into the bedroom, before he returned to the beach to gather together their clothes. When he returned, he joined her in bed.

* * *

A few hours later, he woke up to an empty bed. He sat up. "Jean?" he called out. There was no response, so he got out of bed and padded out into the main room of the cottage. She was not there, so he stepped out onto the veranda. He could hear her splashing in the water. He walked out onto the beach and saw Jean frolicking in the water. She looked happier than she had in months. Looking up, she saw Edward and smiled up at him.

"Won't you join me, Edward?" she called out to him. He nodded and loped across the sand, diving into the water. He emerged right in front of her, and she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She stretched up to kiss him. They continued to kiss, and she reached down to stroke his erection.

"Oh, God, Jean," he groaned, breaking out of their kiss. "I want you again; my God, I want you again."

"Then take me, Edward," she said. "Take me hard."

He nodded, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered herself onto him.

"Yes! Oh, yes, harder, Edward, harder!" she cried out.

He obeyed, thrusting into her harder as she commanded.

"Harder!" she demanded. "Harder, Edward, harder! Oh, yes!" She began to come, the force of her climax causing her limbs to tremble. Her orgasm triggered his own, and his climax prolonged hers. Finally, after what seemed like years of ecstasy, she collapsed in his arms.

"I love you, Jean," he whispered as he cradled her in his embrace.

She took a deep breath before replying, "I love you, too. But, Edward –" she broke off to choke back tears. "I still am in love with Teddy." Despite her best efforts, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

He looked down at her and wiped her tears away. "I know, Jean," he said tenderly. "It's all right."

"It's not fair to you, Edward, that I cannot offer you my whole heart," she said.

"As long as I can have the most meagre part of your heart, I am content," he said, and kissed her lips. He could feel her shiver slightly.

"I'm cold," she said. "Let's go in."

He nodded, and they walked out of the ocean, holding hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

This is the last chapter, though there will be an epilogue.

* * *

Their month on Matlock Island passed very quickly, and, at the end of the month, they returned to Sydney. Jean had gained some weight – she was not nearly as emaciated as she had been – and was much happier than she had been when they had first arrived. When they returned to the house, Jean moved many of her things into Edward's bedroom, though she kept a few things – photographs and letters, as well as some clothes, for appearance's sake – in her room.

Duncan had missed Jean so much during the time that they were gone, and, once they had returned, he would not let her out of his sight, crying whenever she left the room. It took him nearly three months before he became convinced that she would not leave him again.

Life continued for Edward, Jean, and Duncan. Jean still missed Teddy, whose telegrams were more infrequent than ever, but she had Edward to lean on. Edward had become her rock, and she relied on him for everything. Every night, she would lie in his arms, snuggling up against his chest as he stroked her hair. More often than not, they would just lie there for hours, even during the day – especially when Duncan was napping. Edward had retired from his position in the Australian Parliament last year to help Jean raise Duncan, so they were able to spend their days together. They did not make love as often they had during their days at Matlock Island, as they were no longer alone on an island paradise, but had the responsibilities of daily life weighing them down. When they did make love, however, it was still as wonderful as it had been on the island – though Jean did not feel the same... connection to Edward as she had to Teddy, even when they made love. But with every day that passed without her husband's return, she loved Edward a little more.

* * *

Teddy's exhibition finally closed, and he headed home. All of his portraits had been purchased by art collectors or museums except the first portrait he had painted of his wife, the one he refused to sell, which he shipped back to Australia. The day before he boarded the boat that would bring him back to Australia, he sent his wife a telegram.

My darling Jean STOP I am on my way back to Australia aboard the HMS Queen Mary STOP I will arrive on October second STOP All my love to you and Duncan STOP Teddy Lloyd STOP

Boarding the boat, he thought for the first time about the numerous affairs he had during his time in Europe. How would he tell Jean about them – more importantly, should he tell Jean? He thought that he should – it wouldn't be fair to her, after all, if he didn't tell her. That settled, he settled himself on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jean received the telegram from Teddy the same afternoon that he had sent it. She brought it into the living room and curled up in Edward's arms. She opened it with trembling fingers, knowing that it would bring the news of her husband's return.

"My darling Jean, I am on my way back to Australia aboard the HMS Queen Mary. I will arrive on October second. All my love to you and Duncan. Teddy Lloyd," Jean read aloud.

She looked up at Edward. "I suppose that we should start to move my things back to the house," Jean said. Edward nodded sadly. "And I think that tonight should be our last night together." He nodded again, and reached for the bell that was on the table next to the couch, ringing it. A few moments later, one of the maids entered.

"I would like you to open up Mrs. Lloyd's house," he said, and the maid nodded, exiting the room. He turned back to Jean. "Let's go out for dinner tonight, darling," he said, caressing her cheek. "And then have an early night in."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "All right," she agreed, kissing him.

A few hours later, Jean tucked her son in to bed.

"Duncan, darling, your daddy is coming home in three weeks," Jean said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "And we will be moving back to our house sometime this week."

"Daddy's coming home?" he asked.

Jean nodded, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "Yes, he is, darling. Do you want to see a picture of him?" she asked, and Duncan nodded. "I'll be right back." Jean left the room, going to her bedroom. She picked up a frame that held a picture from their wedding – Teddy had brought a camera, and one of the judges' clerks who had witnessed their wedding had taken the photograph. Jean was looking up into Teddy's eyes, and Teddy was smiling down at her. She stood still for a moment, looking down at the picture. They had been so happy then... hopefully they would be happy again. She shook herself out of her thoughts and walked back to her son's room, where he was sitting up in bed, waiting for her. Jean handed the photograph to her son.

"Is that Daddy?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, it is," Jean said. "That's your daddy and me on our wedding day four years ago. Now, darling," she said, her tone first wistful, then soft and loving. "It's time to go to bed."

"All right, Mummy," Duncan said.

"I love you, darling," she said, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

"I love you, Mummy," he replied.

"Sleep well," she said, standing up to turn off the lights. She closed the door softly behind her and walked up the stairs to the third floor, where Edward's bedroom was. He was getting dressed in one of his tuxedos, and she smiled sadly at him.

"I'll just be a moment, Edward," she said, taking a long, black silk dress out of the armoire. She entered the bathroom, and emerged a few minutes later. "Can you do up the zipper, please?" she asked, turning around. He zippered up her dress and placed a light kiss on the back of her neck. She turned around and smiled up at him, bringing her hands to the loose ends of the bow tie. She tied it neatly, straightening the bow, and kissed him lightly.

"Ready, darling?" he asked.

"Just a moment," she said, turning to the vanity. She picked up a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, putting them on. "I'm ready." He smiled down at her and offered her his arm, which she took, and they left the house for dinner.

Several hours later, they returned to Edward's house. Edward and Jean walked slowly up to the third floor, and they slowly undressed each other. He carried her over to the bed, laying her on top of the covers. He joined her on the bed, kissing her lips softly, before trailing his lips down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts... he lavished attention all over her body, knowing that it would most likely be the last time they would ever make love. Finally, he kissed his way back up her body and entered her.

"I love you, Jean," he said, kissing her as he pumped within her. "Oh, how I love you."

"Edward; Edward, darling!" she cried out. "Oh, God, Edward!" she cried as she came spectacularly, her back arching, her hands clutching his back as she pulled him to her. He continued to move within her, carrying her into her second orgasm, and then her third, before he finally allowed himself to climax.

Afterwards, as she lay in his arms, she began to cry.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked.

"I want Teddy to come back, I do, but... I don't want to lose you either," she sobbed. He tightened his embrace.

"You won't lose me, Jean," he said. "I will always be here for you – always. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy."

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked as she continued to cry. "Why? I don't deserve your love, Edward – God knows I don't deserve your love. So why do you love me?"

"I don't know why I love you, Jean, but I do. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, and I doubt that I will stop loving you any time soon. As for not deserving my love... it is I who do not deserve the bit of your heart that you have entrusted me with. I cannot believe that you have consented to be with me for so long – it was beyond my wildest hopes and dreams. I love you, Jean; and I promise that I will always be here for you."

"Oh, Edward, I love you," she said, turning in his arms to kiss him on the lips.

"And I love you, Jean," he replied. "Always; forever."

* * *

Three weeks later, the evening of October second, Jean and Duncan were waiting at the harbour for the HMS Queen Mary to dock. Edward had gone to Canberra for a month. He had several reasons for taking the trip: first, he did not want to be there when he lost Jean to her husband; second, he did not want to be there when Jean told him about their affair; and third, he had to separate himself from Jean, get used to the fact that he was no longer the man in her life.

So Jean and Duncan waited for Teddy to return without Edward. Duncan was nearly three now, and he was a very handsome boy who looked just like his father. As the ship pulled into port, Jean scanned the deck for her husband. She couldn't find him. Holding her son in her arms, they scanned the crowds as the passengers departed.

"Jean!" she heard her name called from behind her, and she turned. It was Teddy, and she ran to him, their son in her arms. When she reached him at last, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, he smiled down at her.

"This is our son, Teddy," Jean said, Teddy looked at him.

"Hello, Duncan," Teddy said, taking their son out of Jean's arms.

Duncan refused to look at Teddy, reaching his arms back to Jean instead. "Mummy!" he said plaintively, and Jean took him back in her arms.

"This is your father, sweetheart," Jean said, but Duncan turned back to Jean, burying his face against Jean.

"Let's go home, shall we, darling?" Teddy said. "My luggage will be sent round later."

"All right," Jean said. Teddy hailed a cab, and they got in. Jean gave the address, and they were driven back to their house. As the cab meandered through the streets of Sydney, Teddy wrapped his arm around Jean's shoulders. Duncan was perched on Jean's lap, and he still had buried his face in Jean's neck.

"Why don't you tell your father about your trip to the zoo?" Jean suggested.

Duncan pulled back from Jean and looked at Teddy.

"Uncle Eddy took me to the zoo, and we saw giraffes and elephants and hippoppopmuses," Duncan said excitedly.

"Hippopotamuses, darling," she corrected him fondly, tapping him lightly on the nose.

"That's what I said, Mummy," Duncan said, giggling as she tickled his stomach.

"And what else did you see?" Teddy asked.

"We saw the lions and the monkeys," Duncan said.

"Where is Edward, Jean?" Teddy asked. "I thought that he'd be with you."

Jean stiffened, almost imperceptibly.

"He's on holiday in Canberra for a month," Jean said.

"Oh," Teddy said. "How has he been?"

"He's been fine," Jean said, her voice a bit tense. Luckily, they arrived at their house, and the conversation stopped.

"Duncan, darling, can your father carry you? My arms are a bit tired, dear one," she explained, and Duncan nodded. Teddy picked up his son while Jean paid the cabbie, and they walked up the path to the front door. Jean pressed the buzzer, and Cornelia, Jean's favourite maid, opened the door.

"Welcome back, Mr. Lloyd," Cornelia said, curtseying slightly.

"Thank you," Teddy said, walking in to the house, Jean following him.

"Now, Duncan, sweetheart, it's time for bed," Jean said. "We'll tuck him in, Cornelia," Jean said, as the maid moved to take the sleepy boy from Teddy's arms. "We won't be needing you any more tonight."

"All right, Mrs. Lloyd," Cornelia replied. "Good night."

"Good night, Cornelia," Jean said, and the maid left the room.

Duncan yawned, and Jean turned to her son.

"Tired, sweetheart?" Jean asked, and Duncan shook his head, even as he yawned.

"I want to stay up with you and Daddy," he said.

"Daddy will be here tomorrow, darling," Jean said, stroking her son's hair. "Let's get you to bed."

Jean led Teddy up the stairs, and brought him into Duncan's bedroom. It had changed since Teddy had seen it last – it was now decorated in an animal theme, with elephants, giraffes, lions, bears, and monkeys.

"When did you do this?" he asked.

"Last year," Jean replied as she turned down the sheets. Teddy laid Duncan down on the bed. "Teddy, can you get Duncan's pyjamas? They're in the top drawer of the dresser."

Jean began to undress Duncan, and Teddy turned back to Jean, a pair of blue striped pyjamas in his hands.

"Here," he said, and Jean took them from his hands. Duncan raised his arms obediently and Jean slipped the pyjama shirt over his head. He then stood up so that Jean could help him into his pyjama pants. Once he was dressed, he lay back in bed, and Jean pulled the covers up over him.

"Good night, my dear," Jean said, kissing her son lightly on his forehead, leaning down to hug him. "I love you."

"I love you, Mummy," Duncan replied, giving her a sleepy kiss on her cheek. Teddy sat down on the bed next to his wife, and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Good night, Duncan," Teddy said. "I love you."

"Good night, Daddy," Duncan replied. "I love you."

Jean gave her son one final kiss on his forehead and then stood up from the bed. She walked to the light switch and turned off the light. Teddy closed the door behind them and took her hand, leading her to their bedroom down the hall.

As soon as he closed the door to their bedroom behind them, he turned to her.

"Jean –" Teddy began.

"Teddy –" she said at the same time. They both chuckled nervously. "You first," Jean said.

"Jean, I have to tell you... well, I haven't... Jean, I cheated on you," he finally said.

"Oh, Teddy," she sighed.

"I am sorry, darling, but... two years is so long, and..." he stopped when she laid her fingers on his lips.

"Teddy, I slept with Edward," she said.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Edward? For how long?"

"How many women did you sleep with?" she countered.

"Answer the damn question, Jean!" he yelled, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"For two years, all right? Two years," she said.

"Why?" he half-shouted at her.

"Because he was there! Because he cared for my health and well-being! Because he loved me, Teddy, and didn't abandon me for nigh on three years!"

"Oh, God, you're right," he said, releasing her. "Why did I do this to you, to our son?" he asked, collapsing on the bed. She sat down next to him.

"Teddy, it's all right," she said, stroking his hair. "Let's just... start over, I suppose. Forget everything that happened during your absence, just start again."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her hopefully.

"Really, darling," she said.

"Oh, God, I love you, Jean," he said, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "You are the most wonderful woman in the world."

"I love you, Teddy," she whispered, as their lips met.

He began to unbutton her dress, but he was so impatient that he ripped the dress off her. She did the same to his shirt, and he stood up to remove his trousers.

"God, Jean, I love you," Teddy said, already hard for her.

"Please, Teddy, now, do it now!" she moaned. "Oh, please, now!"

He obliged her, bypassing the foreplay, and entered her immediately. It had been nearly three years since they had made love, and, though neither of them had been celibate in those intervening years, they had needed each other so much.

"Oh, God, Teddy," she moaned as she began to come, nearly as soon he entered her.

"Jean; Jean, my darling." He muffled his groans as he came by capturing her lips again. He collapsed on top of her, rolling over onto his back, bringing his wife with him. She curled up against his chest, crying.

"Teddy, I missed you so much," she sobbed.

"And I missed you, Jean, my darling," he said, kissing her lips again. He tasted the salt of her tears on her lips. "Jean, please don't cry; we're together again," he said, wiping her tears away.

"I can't help it," she wept. "God, Teddy, I needed you so much these past years!"

"Oh, Jean," he soothed her. "I am so sorry that I wasn't here for you – so, so sorry."

"I am glad that you're back, Teddy dear," she said, her sobs abating a bit.

"As am I, darling," he replied. "As am I."


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Edward returned from Canberra a month later. Teddy and Edward's relationship never was the same as it was before Teddy left. Teddy resented his son's close relationship with Edward, and especially resented Jean and Edward's close relationship, though he tried not to show it. Teddy was never able to forge a close relationship with his son, as Edward had become his father figure, and because Duncan was never really relaxed around Teddy.

It took Teddy a long time to come to terms with the fact that his wife had slept with his cousin, though he tried not to show his wife his discomfort. He never really accepted it, though. Jean tried very hard to make him forget, but it took many weeks for their relationship to get back on track, and it took months to return to normal.

Teddy, however, continued to sleep with other women. He thought that Jean did not know, but she was quite aware of his affairs. After a year of his constant affairs, Jean sat down with Teddy.

"Teddy, we can't go on like this," she said. "I know that you are sleeping with other women, and I can't live like this."

"Go back to Edward, then," he spat.

"Teddy, I love you," she said. "And I don't want you cheating on me anymore. Please, darling, try to see it from my point of view – by cheating on me, you are saying that I cannot satisfy your needs. I need you, Teddy – I need you so much. I need your love, your affection... I need you. If you cheat on me again, Teddy, I will go back to Edward."

"Jean..." he said, reaching out to caress her cheek. She pulled back. "Jean, I am sorry."

"Don't apologise, Teddy; just don't do it again."

But he did do it again, six months later.

"I'm not going to let you do this to our family anymore, Teddy! You're not a good role model for Duncan, you're abandoning us, and you're not behaving like a husband and father! Teddy, I can't take this anymore, especially with the baby coming..." she stopped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"A baby?" he asked, his eyes full of joy. "Oh, Jean, a baby?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm due in November."

"Oh, Jean, darling!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. "Oh, my darling, darling wife!"

"Teddy," she said when he put her down. "I want you to stay faithful to me – for my sake, for our family's sake."

"Of course, darling," he said, kissing her. "I love you."

* * *

Jean gave birth to their second son, William Alistair, on the eleventh of November, 1941. Duncan was four years old, nearly five, and he was very excited about his new brother's arrival. Teddy had been so supportive during her pregnancy – though he still could not accept the fact that Jean had slept with Edward, he was finally able to move past it.

After finally accepting the fact that she had slept with Edward, he stopped cheating on Jean. They were able to rebuild their marriage, start where they had left off. Finally, they were able to live in peace.

Jean, while she was very glad that Teddy had returned, longed for Edward. She was torn between the two men – her husband, who had abandoned her and their son for nearly three years, who had slept his way across Europe, who had loved her, but obviously not enough to stay with her; and his cousin, who had stayed with her when her husband had left her, who had taken care of her, who had helped her to raise her son, and who had loved her, even though she could not give him her whole heart. How could she choose between the two – the man she was in love with, who had abandoned her; and the man who was in love with her, who took care of her?

A year and three months after his return, Jean discovered that she was pregnant for the second time. She was very upset, especially as Teddy had not remained faithful to her. Six months after they had their first big row about his affairs, she found out that he had cheated on her again. They had another major row.

"I'm not going to let you do this to our family anymore, Teddy! You're not a good role model for Duncan, you're abandoning us, and you're not behaving like a husband and father! Teddy, I can't take this anymore, especially with the baby coming..." she stopped, clapping her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell him about the baby, hadn't wanted the baby to be a factor in this argument.

"A baby?" he asked, his eyes full of happiness. "Oh, Jean, a baby?"

"Yes," she replied. In for a penny, in for a pound, after all. "I'm due in November."

"Oh, Jean, darling!" he shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. "Oh, my darling, darling wife!"

"Teddy," she said when he put her down. She wanted to make her point clear. "I want you to stay faithful to me – for my sake, for our family's sake."

"Of course, darling," he said, kissing her. "I love you."

* * *

Teddy had been so supportive during her pregnancy, so kind, so loving, just as he had been at the beginning of their marriage. They were finally truly able to start again. And while Teddy had stopped cheating on her, he still flirted with nearly every woman he met. Jean could accept his flirting, though she did not like it – at least he was no longer sleeping with other women. He had also begun drinking heavily, apparently something he had begun during his exhibition in Europe. Teddy was not a violent drunk, but he flirted even more with women – even the maids – when he was inebriated.

Though Jean could accept it, she would often turn to Edward for comfort. Even though they were no longer intimate, Jean still relied on him, and, at times, wished that they could go back to the happy first days of their relationship on Matlock Island. She missed the love that she had received from Edward, missed the strength, security, and the comfort that he had provided.

Jean and Edward began to exchange love letters after Teddy had returned, even after Jean gave birth to her son. At times, when Teddy's drinking became excessive and he came home drunk, Edward's letters were Jean's only refuge.

* * *

My dearest, most darling Jean,

I know that Teddy's behaviour has not been easy for you to deal with, but please remember that I am always here for you. I love you, my darling, and I want you to be happy. Please come to me if you need anything, my dearest – I will always be there for you.

I love you,

Edward

* * *

Dearest Edward,

I love Teddy, but I don't like him very much when he drinks. It is even worse than when he was away in Europe, because then I could be with you. Edward, why does he have to be like this? I need him to be strong for me, for Duncan... And, Edward, I am pregnant again. I need him to be here for our new baby, but I want him to be here because he wants to be. The problem is that I don't think he does want to be here with me and Duncan. Edward, I just don't know what to do. And I don't know what I would do without you.

I love you,

Jean

* * *

When William was eleven, and Duncan fifteen, Teddy was diagnosed with cancer of the liver from his excessive drinking. The doctor did not catch it early enough, and he died three months later, at the age of sixty-one. Jean was only fifty when her husband died. He was buried in the Sydney cemetery. Three months after Teddy's death, Jean married Edward. They sold the house, putting the money in trust for the boys, and they moved to his house. Though Jean loved Edward, she missed Teddy.

Edward was the perfect husband – he truly loved her, and he loved Jean's sons as though they were his own. Duncan and Edward had an especially close relationship. Jean and Edward were happy together, and Jean's sons were happy, too. They had a very happy marriage, but Jean still missed Teddy, who had been the one true love of her life.

Things had changed in the past sixteen years – she was no longer a teacher, Teddy was dead, and she was married to another. And some things had changed for the better – Edward was a much better husband than Teddy had been – Edward was stable, comforting, and reliable, while Teddy had been passionate, tempestuous, and volatile. She loved both of them, though they were exact opposites, but she was happier with Edward as her husband. Teddy had been a marvellous lover, and was more temperamentally suited to being a lover, not a husband, while Edward was far more suited to being a husband.

Yes, things had certainly changed in sixteen years – for the better, and for the worst – but Jean had changed too. What she had wanted sixteen years ago – to go on teaching as long as she could – had changed to wanting to be Teddy's wife and bear his children. And now... now, she just wanted to spend the rest of her days with her rock, her strength, her husband – Edward.

THE END


End file.
